


Dark Wings

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [35]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: (Really this is porn with plot), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Harry, Epilogue, Faerie Brad, Faerie James, Faerie Louis, Faerie Zayn, Gratuitous Smut, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Plot Twists, Slayer Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are in love, even though there's a dark secret they both hide.</p><p>Meanwhile, Brad and James fuck like bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Dark Wings" by Within Temptation.

Kjalara isn’t too fond of dramatics but what’s done is done.

She is free.

 

And so are her Children of Shadows.

-

Louis really hates how nothing goes as planned. Yes, he made a deal with Kjalara so that the _nykti_ will be freed once more but now the Fey Kingdoms are pissed at how their mutual enemies are roaming free once more.

King James’ strange disappearance is also a top topic amongst the young fey so Louis trudges towards the cell he made for the Earth Faerie.

“I hate the demons and witches,” he mumbles against the cage door, pressing his palm into the bars. “With the powers of the gods, as the son of Skadi, I release the Child of Earth from his prison.”

James’ sleeping body falls from the cage, which dissipates like mist.

“I don’t know why I’m even doing this,” Louis continues, cupping his hands together and blows some air on it. A flower made of snowflakes rise and topples on James’ head. It disappears as soon as it touches the King’s forehead. “All I know is that you’re our only hope against the Chaos I released.”

-

“Niall.”

“Not another bloody time.”

“Ni _all_.”

“Harry.”

“Niaaallll.”

“Harryyyyyyy.”

“Niall!”

“Harry?”

“I love you,” Harry giggles, so unlike the demon he used to be/is. “And I’m hungry so make me a sandwich, wumman.”

“Don’t mock me in more ways than one!” Niall huffs, secretly and openly thinking Harry’s Irish accent is horrid. “And don’t ever try to sound Irish. You sound like there’s something stuck up your arse.”

“Well–”

“Don’t go there,” Niall pleads, looking like a scolded puppy in a kitten version. “Gods, I thought I was the worst.”

“You know what they say, the married couple grow old and more alike,” Niall pecks Harry’s lips. “Or the fact that we share bodily fluids can be a factor. I love you Niall, but I can’t afford to have a child,” Harry manages to say that in a sober tone. “I’m just not emotionally ready.”

“I’m the one who takes it up his arse and OH MY GOD, WE DIDN’T USE PROTECTION,” Niall screeches in his best imitation of Louis’ drama voice. “I think you’re a daddy, Harry.”

“Yeah, I’m your daddy,” Harry speaks with so much smirk, Niall can see it. “And I will have you bent over the sofa’s armrest within a second.”

“I think the sofa is saturated with me cum,” Niall sighs, still sounding dramatic. “And Louis told me he’s coming for a visit.”

“Last time he came for a ‘visit’,” Harry doesn’t sound all the _un_ smug, nope. “He saw us making love.”

“He won’t try to interrupt us ever again,” Harry pouts, giving off the look of a sad kitten in the middle of a rainstorm. “Please?”

“I’m imposing kitten face ban,” Niall grunts — and all-guy move — just as Harry leans in for a kiss. “I’m dead serious.”

“But that means I won’t get away with naughty things like not doing the laundry!” Harry gasps from sheer surprise. “Or not folding them.”

“Can you _not_ be dramatic like other demons I’ve killed?” Niall lets the veracity sink into his words. “They lasted total of four-point-three seconds before I killed them.”

“Mean.”

“Still won’t let me top, you’re the one to talk.”

-

The cuddle session in the sofa whilst watching _How To Train Your Dragon_ turned into a massive snogging session. A massive snogging session then turned into stimulating groping session. The groping soon escalated into–

“Ach!” Niall grunts as he’s flipped onto his back, his hole stretched and full from Harry’s dick. “Not fair.”

“Life hardly is,” Harry purrs, stilling his hips and not really moving. “Do you want to revoke the _no kitty face_ rule now?”

“Never!” Niall fights the urge to moan from having his prostate pressed into. “You get away with murder with that face.”

“You say it like a bad thing,” Harry pouts literally mid-thrust. “I killed your prostate over and over again.”

“I feel like I should be filming this,” Niall manages to say coherently. “Fuck, right there.”

Harry builds up his momentum, the slipper sound of lube slicking out of Niall’s hole too obscene. Nothing about the scenery suggests innocence, nor the vanilla sex Niall had gotten used to before his soul was reunited with the love of his life.

Niall would think of more reasons why he can’t live without Harry if he wasn’t having the best round of sex that night. Really, the feeling of  his prostate being rubbed to the point of swelling up or how Harry’s tongue is fucking his own has no match for words. He can moan and whimper against Harry’s pink, _pink_ lips, cries of pleasure muffled by Harry’s mound of lips. Harry seems to be delighted by the little noises, his eyes glowing eerie shade of yellow-green. Niall can see the glimpses of the fangs protruding past the mounds of lips, signalling his oncoming climax. He tugs at Harry’s hair, a sure-fire of triggering Harry’s release. (The barely there pun unintentional, of course.) Harry growls out Niall’s name and releases deep inside Niall’s passage, the feeling of being brimmed garnering Niall’s own release.

“Our sofa just smells like our cum now,” Niall giggles at Harry’s truthful words. “I demand we buy a new one.”

“Oh, I thought I smelt like home to you!” Niall says in a tone both Louis and Harry would be proud of. “The first time you saw me, me as Hroptr, you said I smell like wildfire and the sky.”

“That I did.”

-

“Really? You watch the two of them fuck now?” Zayn sounds incredulous. “You’re _that_ much out of ideas to entertain yourself?”

“You were out doing kingly stuff!” Louis protests futilely. “Like, the Earth Fey stuff and the _pyrad_ stuff.”

Louis has been keeping the secret of the Shadow Souls, the _nykti_ from Zayn for about three weeks now and he’s almost out of excuses. He told his consort that the attack of the _nykti_ were from some rogue _pyrad_ , the flame spirits.

Now, as a faerie, Louis _loathes_ when a mortal mistakes a spirit with a faerie. Faeries are immortal, created by the gods themselves in images of angels, only with elemental magic the Celestial Warriors lack, or the human heart and souls the demons long forgot about. The spirits are literally _spirits_ , forever without a physical form unless they were summoned by a witch/warlock.

The _pyrad_ are a group of elemental fire spirits that are close to the Flame Fey. Most _pyrad_ are loyal to Zayn’s Kingdom but like Louis said, he’s out of ideas so he used his newly gained powers to manipulate the _pyrad_ into attacking Zayn’s guards.

The rest was history, as Zayn killed them.

“The Earth Fey are looking for James, the rumoured Child of the Earth,” Zayn gives Louis _you know what I mean_ look. “It’s not a coincidence that he went missing the day of December Solstice.”

“You think the time Darkness stands the strongest has to do with the fact the most powerful Earth faerie ever born being abducted?” Louis feigns shock. “We should send out a rescue party!”

“He is the Child of Earth,” Zayn waves his hand dismissively. “As long as he is close to the element, he can escape his prison.”

The way Zayn’s eyes burn like embers scare Louis by lots of degrees.

“We can try something whilst we wait for our subjects to return, you know…” Louis suggest slyly, rubbing his leg against Zayn’s thigh. “Like, something we’d both… enjoy.”

Louis isn’t an incubus, nor does he ever want to be, but being around Zayn makes him feel horny 24/7. With those burning gaze and to-die-for cheekbones, Louis is surprised he didn’t jump Zayn the first night he saw him. (Okay, he did but that’s not the point.) Zayn is beautifully sculpted, with Greek god-esque physique and that lilting Flame Fey accent, Louis fell in love when the morning rays hit his tanned skin.

So long ago, as Louis remembers, he knew he fell for the king when they met at the Tree of Freyja, and Louis tripped and their bodies crashed — literally. Louis looked into Zayn’s ember eyes for the first time that night, his own icy blue ones widening as he drank in the sight of Zayn’s perfection. There was a lot of frustration burning in his brown orbs, possibly due to the physical contact that was totally unnecessary. When their eyes locked, it was like fireworks exploded and all those shite.

The moment Louis realised he was in love with Zayn was the morning after their first time.

_“I’ll be gentle with you, my little frostbite,” Zayn told Louis right before he slid himself in. “I promise I’ll protect you until my flame dies.”_

_The pain was there, dull but burning, and it was_ hot _. Louis remembers how he couldn’t relax, kept his grip on Zayn’s shoulders tight as he peppered kisses on the side of his neck and his cheek. Those tender actions, so unlike his brusque personality, led to Louis’ climax of things._

 _Zayn thrust in at different angles, all succeeding in garnering choked moans from Louis, and one particular thrust made him gasp from inexplicable pleasure. Zayn merely chuckled against his skin, aiming towards that same_ spot _inside of him for the remainder of time. Louis felt the unfamiliar tugs at the coils of his stomach._

_“Shh, my little frost,” Zayn cooed. “Let it go, darling. Let it go.”_

That was the night he came for the first time.

_The morning after their consummation — in a way — was beautiful. The pale golden rays fell upon his face, waking him up by a degree. He turned his head around, smiling at the beauty that was Zayn. His hair was no longer coifed, but messy from their lovemaking, and his lips were stretched into an eternal smile._

_“I love you, my fierce protector,” Louis pressed his lips to Zayn’s, waking him up. “Always.”_

Just because Louis turned evil doesn’t mean his heart changed.

His point of view on things did.

_Darkness sways everyone, even the purest of hearts._

-

“Niall.”

“Not again, you bloody demon.”

“Ni _all._ ”

“No, I refuse.”

“Niall James.”

“Fjolnir Asgard.”

“Actually, it’s Skadi.”

“Ugh.”

“We need to change out of our pyjamas.”

Harry — or Fjolnir — is right. They’ve been wearing their slumber garments for past fifty hours and Niall thinks that’s a limit. They hadn’t a chance to get outside (too busy rechristening their sofa and living room with smell of their sex) and besides, it’s cold there. The winter is supposed to be colder than the last year’s and Niall likes the excuse to stay holed up. (Pun fully intended.)

“Fjolnir Skadi di Kryo,” Niall sighs, looking down at Harry with the seriousness in his eyes. “How long have you known Louis was erasing my memories?”

“Um, since you found out Louis let the _kryodi_ escape,” Harry mumbles, almost intelligible. “I did it for my own reasons!”

“Like what?”

“The _nykti_ are rising,” Harry whispers, toned down to the point of wind rustling. “Without the help of the _kryodi_ , the Shadow Souls, _nykti_ can’t gain any access to the elemental magic.”

“That makes total sense,” Niall growls at the jargon he is getting from his soulmate. “Me no speaka Supernatural.”

“Anything preternatural has its own way of meeting their demise,” Harry starts, his face solemn. “The _kryodi_ and the _nykti_ sort of bargained with Loki and Bran so they have their own little, what we call, the sequence. If the sequence isn’t played out in order, or not completed within 24-hour period.”

“I can sort of understand,” Niall says with his eyebrows fused together. “You’ve my attention.”

“The Sequence for the _nykti_ is that after the last standing _kryodi_ lies dead, burnt out of his eternal flame and without a trace of his shadows, his powers will drift back to the Source.”

“And the _kryodi_ ’s is the opposite.”

“We cheated,” Harry grins. “As long as there is a truce between the _kryodi_ and the _nykti,_ none of us dies.”

“But you tweaked something.”

“The firstborn of the _nykti_ in the mortal realm will be born half-and-half,” Harry’s grin is full-on devious. “Of course, the parents don’t know that. They think the nykta is just gifted with _cryokinesis_ and _umbrokinesis._ ”

“You’re getting awfully off-topic.”

“My point _is_ ,” Harry purrs out the words like a lazy kitten on a full stomach. “Without the Fey kingdoms working like gears of a clock, the world is doomed.”

-

“So your demon of a boyfriend told you that the fate rests on the shoulders of the Fey Kings?” Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. “Of which, might I tell you, has a missing king for the final Kingdom?”

“Louis di Kryo,” Niall sighs, sipping at his beer. “You know there’s something up with the disappearance of King James.”

“You sound so deprived of my fabulousness,” Louis grins, his wings fluttering a bit. “But alas, I do.”

“King James is the Last Child of Earth,” Niall reminds Louis. “He wouldn’t just disappear into thin air.”

“Some say he went to Jötunnheimr,” _or at least I made sure that’s the rumour_. “Where his element is the strongest? The earthen giants are sort of his allies.”

“And the snow wolves are mine,” Louis sips his nectar. “Surely you came here with the news other than the whole ‘three kingdoms shall unite for the epic Light versus Darkness showdown!’”

“Harry told me that in my first life, I was sort of promised to him,” Niall looks bashful. Unsure. “You know, the whole forbidden lovers shite.”

“You were the _archangel of Vengeance_ ,” Louis reminds his dear best friend. “You were God’s Warrior against those who wronged someone.”

“I don’t have that memory since he erased it completely,” Niall’s eyes are guarded. “Which brings me to the point…”

“Hm?”

“Why have you been erasing my memories?” Niall is accusatory, his eyes burning like misty shade of blue. “I know you have been.”

“Is that what Harry told you? Harry is a sweet, naïve sort of _human_ , I know but Fjolnir?” Louis scoffs at the naïveté of Niall. “He’s the one erasing your memories so his plans as Fjolnir can be completed.”

“Release James.”

-

“Harry, how fucking could you?”

The tears of betrayal won’t stop and they can’t either. Niall has Harry backed into a wall, his celestial wings fanned out in mockingly innocent way.

“It was for the best,” there are no hints of love, only self-indulgence. “I love you.”

“Give me back my memories!” Niall has the blessed silver stake hovering over Harry’s heart. “Or I swear to fucking God, I will kill you in cold blood.”

The force of the memories being hurled at him — literally — is too much for Niall’s human body. He gets knocked off of Harry’s body, who swooshes in, gathering Niall into his arms. Niall sobs, the memories of Louis’ first betrayal, the one where Harry and Louis just talks about the plans of the Return.

“Kill Louis,” Niall says in a tone void of any love he harboured for the faerie. “I haven’t a care about the whole three kingdoms shall unite to drive the _nykti_ away shite, I want him dead.”

“I don’t want you to make your fourth mistake, Niall,” Harry’s palms glow with the hellfire. “I will use my powers against you, for the third time, if you oppose me.”

“I don’t want you to make your last mistake,” Niall snarls, his spike ready to be plunged into the heart that beats for him. “It’s me or him, Fjolnir.”

“I choose you.”

 

Decisively, the makeup sex is the best. Niall has Harry’s waist straddled under his thighs, and between, and their mouths are agape from pleasure. Harry is large, and Niall is very tight. All he has to do is swivel his hips and Harry’s crown is prodded into Niall’s prostate. He holds onto Harry’s long hair for purchase, looking into those jewel-green eyes contracting into slits from pleasure. The illusions of shadows and ice are becoming familiar to Niall, a sight he never wants to lose. He giggles despite the situation they’re in, leant down to press a hard, lustful kiss to Harry’s pink lips. It was supposed to be short but Harry has other plans and they go to full-on snogging instead of playfully pecking. Niall can’t hold on to his ledge with Harry fucking up into his prostate and he’s already come — dryly — from Harry rimming him. He mewls in feeble attempt to let Harry know he’s close and Harry being Harry, he just nails Niall’s prostate. Niall needn’t a finishing touch on his dick before he releases all over Harry’s paw of a hand dramatically.

“I love you,” Niall mouths at Harry’s earlobe once he catches most of his breath. “Forever.”

“I love you too,” Harry giggle. “And ever.”

-

James know he’s still in the _ypsi_ , the eternal sleep that Louis put on him. He can hear everything around him the cage of solidified shadows. The slimy tendrils stroke at him in the most obscene way imaginable.

He isn’t anywhere close to his element, locked in the depths of Neiflheim.

He’s dreaming about his consort, a high-ranked Lord by the name of Brad.

“I love you,” James tells the younger faerie, his puppy brown eyes widening from surprise. “I know our marriage wasn’t the best thing happened in our lives but my life is with you, my little one.”

“You are my King,” Brad giggles, naked before the consummation. “We’d months to prepare for our wedding and I thought you wouldn’t share the feeling.”

“You’re my fated mate, Bradley di Notte,” James thumbs at Brad’s thin lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I love you too, my liege,” Brad leans their foreheads together. Gods, James wishes this were real. “Forever starts now.”

“Is this what you really dream of?”

The voice is oddly familiar and James feel that magical barrier lifting from his physical body.

“Connor?” James frowns at the appearance of one of his subjects. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Saving your arse, what else?” The distinct lilt of the Eastern Gaeian Field is apparent in Connor’s words. “I’ve been sent here by that Hunter who calls himself a Slayer.”

-

“You evil son of a frozen heart,” James spits as soon as he’s in the proximity of Louis. “You dare put me under _ypsi,_ make me dream of something that will never happen, and then bring me back here?”

“Brad’s death wasn’t your fault, James,” Louis makes himself sound apologetic for once. “It was pre-destined.”

“You killed him!” James lunges at Louis, an easy move to sidestep. “You hurled the never-melt-ice at his heart, stopping it!”

“He’s an _immortal_ and that was two centuries ago,” Louis wants to give himself some credit for sounding dead calm. “What makes you think I killed him completely?”

“No,” James rips at his own hair. “You wouldn’t, you _couldn’t._ ”

“But I am alive.”

Like Louis wants to emphasise so many times a day, he loves dramatics.

-

“Brad?” James extends an arm, tracing the air in front of his long-deceased lover. “You can’t be real, you _aren’t_ real.”

“I am here now, love,” Brad feels so warm, his breath feels so warm against James’ outstretched hand. “I never left you, my empathetic one.”

“I saw you die,” tears flow from his eyes. “I saw you take your last breath, frozen in time.”

“Louis couldn’t kill me,” Brad has James’ face in his small hands. “He couldn’t kill your heart.”

Brad covers James’ hand with his own, dragging it to his own heart. James can feel the steady beatings of Brad’s live heart.

“I was waiting for you,” his consort smiles, a smile he could never make himself forget after aeons. “I could never stop loving you.”

“You were breaking my heart,” James hasn’t a care King Louis is still in the same room. “I was down on my knees.”

“And now you can be on them for different reasons,” Brad pecks at James’ lips. “Say the words, my liege.”

“Bradley di Notte,” James smiles through his tears of joy. “For the longest time, I was in love with you. I still am in love with you and I want it to last for an eternity. Fuck that we’re in another’s court, I wish to marry you.”

“I am yours,” Brad leans down and kisses James fully on the mouth. They kiss until the need of oxygen is apparent, their lips swollen. “And you are mine.”

-

Kjalara growls at what her scrying crystal is showing. This isn’t what she asked of that bastard of a _nykto_ to do. She specifically told that foetus to kill both James and Bradley!

“If it’s a game you’re playing Fjolnir,” she mumbles as the crystal changes over to a smirking image of her brother. “You’re on.”

-

“Niall.”

“I swear to fucking gods.”

“Ni _all_.”

“I’m gon’ murder you.”

“Ni _alllll_.”

“Say hello to your hand, babe.”

Niall arches his back when calloused hands probe at his (still) sore entrance. His boyfriend-slash-soulmate has the sexual appetite of a fucking incubus and this is the third time in the last _twenty minutes_ Harry tried to persuade him.

“But I’m horny!” Harry wails like that makes perfect sense. “I want to be buried deep inside your tight ass.”

“My tight arse is out of limits for a horny _kryodi_ ,” Niall deadpans, not having enough strength to push Harry’s fingers away from his arse. “Your fingers, however, are a different story.”

Niall’s dripping with the lube from first two rounds that were back-to-back. Harry ate Niall out as his lube-slicked fingers fucked his prostate, bringing a messy orgasm that Harry lapped at. Niall returned the favour with 69 position, which led to Niall riding Harry on the damned sofa.

Harry giggles before slide two of his fingers in, the action not resulting in discomfort for Niall. His hole is more than slightly loose from their previous activities and he doesn’t mind one bit. Two becomes three at an alarming rate and they become four. Niall wants to try fisting so he just relaxes himself. Harry grunts before pushing in the final digit, making Niall choke on a whimper. He has led a kinky sex life with Harry but their minds never crossed with fisting so this is really new to Niall. Harry clenches his fist, the movement causing enough frictions to garner loud moans from the receiver. Harry doesn’t move his arm a lot, not really, just rotating and flicking his wrist so Niall doesn’t suffer from much discomfort. Niall keens, not wanting vanilla (as much as it can be with fisting) sex from Harry. Reluctantly, Harry slides his arm in and out of Niall, the loud whimpers and moans making Harry’s face scrunch up. Niall knew Harry had a kink, but he never once imagined it to be his own sex noises. Niall wants to say something but that is the precise moment Harry starts rubbing at his prostate, a mind-numbing euphoria capturing Niall in waves after waves of rapture.

“We should try that again,” Niall giggles when Harry pulls his hand out. “After I thoroughly woo you.”

“Your hand smells like me arse,” Niall wrinkles his nose. “Go wash it.”

“It’s gonna be in your arse soon enough.”

-

“You need a new hobby,” Zayn sighs, walking into Louis’ throne room. “Watching your best mate getting fist-fucked can’t be that entertaining.”

“We could try it on our own,” Louis waggles his eyebrows. “Right here, right now. I haven’t any court stuff today.”

“Insatiable little incubus,” Zayn folds his wings against his back, much to Louis’ disappointment. “You should have been born one.”

“Too boring,” Louis tunes his senses towards the little suite below the throne room. “King James is back, by the way.”

“Yeah, I heard him and that Brad kid fucking on the way here,” Zayn shudders. “I did not want to hear James cry like that.”

“Virgins are tight, you know that,” a devious grin Louis knows better than the back of his hand spreads across Zayn’s face. “We could re-enact that.”

“Nah, I’m here to take you to my court,” Zayn kisses the top of Louis’ head. “We’ve things to do as joint leaders.”

“Sadly, you aren’t doing me.”

-

“Niall.”

“I will cut your voice box out.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Harold, we’re soulmates, we were born for each other.”

Niall giggles as Harry rolls on top of him, his face forming the Puss in Boots begging expression. He doesn’t have any problems with it, not unless Harry uses it to weasel his way out of doing the dishes or, gods forbid, the laundry.

“You’re so pro-violence,” Niall giggles, tracing Harry’s lips with his forefinger. “Then again, you’re the overlord of the _kryodi_.”

“And you’re the Slayer,” Harry nips at Niall’s finger in a playful manner. “That’s your title, innit?”

“Technically,” Niall shrugs, poking at Harry’s eyeteeth with the pad of his finger. “I mean, after your thousandth kill, you’re considered a Slayer.”

“How many Slayers are there?” The curiosity in Harry’s voice alone is enough to make Niall giggle. “Okay, what was that?”

“I’m the only Slayer alive, Harold.”

-

“I still can’t believe you’re with me.” James strokes Brad’s fringe back from his sweat-slick forehead.

“You won’t lose me again,” the finality of Brad’s voice surprises James. “The _kryodi_ made a pact with King Louis.”

“What kind of deal?” Suspicion rolls off of James like tidal wave. “Tell me.”

“As long as the Three Kingdoms unite against the _nykti_ ,” Brad giggles, pecking James’ cheeks. “There will be peace in our realm.”

“How do you know this?”

“Louis is my half-brother.”

-

“Harry.”

“Yes?”

“Harryyyyy.”

“Yes.”

“Harold!”

“Gods, Niall!”

“Payback’s a bitch and so are you!”

“You’re the bitch in our relationship,” Niall throws a pillow at Harry. “It’s true!”

“Only because I take you up me arse doesn’t mean I’m a lassie!”

“When was the last time you topped?”

“Does fingering your arse whilst in the shower counts?”

“No.”

“Then before we’ve met in this, current lifetime.”

Niall is shite at lying and Harry knows that Niall knows. Harry’s disembodied laughter fills the room and Niall smothers his lover with a pillow. The convulsions let Niall know his bloody boyfriend is having a laughing fit.

“You’ve never topped in your entire life!” Harry is still laughing when Niall removes the item. “You reek of the scent of a bottom.”

“Screw you,” Niall huffs. “Just because I’m a bottom doesn’t mean I don’t own you.”

“We should try role-play sex.”

“Kinky,” Niall sticks his tongue out. “And no, I think me arse needs recharging.”

 

Niall soon finds himself on his stomach, his hands gripping at the headboard. Harry is probing at his slick hole like a kitten, the simple touches making his heart flutter.  He paws at his own thigh, mewling like a newborn kitten wanting to suckle on its mother’s milk. Harry spreads Niall’s arse wider in reply, the tip of his tongue pressed in a nice way that makes Niall’s knees buckle. Harry laps at his hole, tasting the tell-tale sign of the lube that stayed there over the hours.

“So tasty,” Harry purrs, his fingers jabbing at Niall’s perineum. “So ready for me.”

“Daddy,” Niall mewls, the pleasure too much. “I want your cock inside of me.”

“Soon, baby, soon,” Harry coos, blowing air against Niall’s puckered entrance. “Gods, you’re so tight.”

 

Harry doesn’t bother with prep, not with Niall’s hole loose from rounds of sex they had in the early morning. There’s no resistance when Niall feels Harry against his prostate, the pleasure inexplicable. He mewls and whines, his back pressed against Harry’s chest. Niall is sort of an expert in demonology but he hadn’t a clue that demons had positions reserved for their mates. For _kryodi_ , it’s where the receiver has their arms braced against the headboard, with chest-to-back connection as one hand is stroking the sex of the bottom. Niall thinks having the wings fanned out is totally optional, since he can use it bloody well against Harry for a messy orgasm. Harry, speak of the devil, is ploughing into Niall roughly, his talons digging into Niall’s hip. He loves it, the sense of belonging and reckless stupidity, and other things that make up who they are — their essence. In short, and uncomplicated version, Niall is a piece of safe haven for Harry and Harry is Niall’s anchor in this world. He gasps from the intensity of his fifth orgasm that night, and that’s without a finishing touch on his dick. (Harry blew Niall twice, with a rimjob and a frottage.) The term ‘fucked out’ barely does any justice to how worn out Niall feels. Harry hasn’t come yet, which isn’t unusual for a demon, so Niall rolls his hips for better friction. Harry growls, an all-demon move, and Niall giggles despite the position he’s put in. (A mix of the Ladder or some shit and doggy style, he can’t help but add to himself.) Harry fucks into him harder, the force of it whiting out Niall’s vision. By the time Harry comes, Niall’s arse is sore and clenching, the dribble of Harry seeds feeling sticky against his thighs.

“You’re worse than an incubus,” Niall giggles, pecking at Harry’s cheek. “And don’t take that as a compliment.”

“Ta.”

-

“Louis has four sisters, and they’re all _infants_ ,” James crosses his arms. “You can’t be Louis’ brother, you’re 100% Earth Faerie!”

“That’s what he made you believe, eh?” Brad’s eyes don’t look amused or bored, just tired. “I’m half-Ice, half-Earth, that’s why he couldn’t kill me when he struck me with his icicle spear.”

_“No, you can’t do this to me!” James bellows at Louis, whose eyes glow colder than the glacial hills. “You can’t kill my consort like that!”_

_“Oh, my sweet, naïve James,” Louis chirps, his wings fanned out in the most obscenely serene way. “You think I always follow the rules. Think again,_ geotech di Gaea _.”_

_“Bradley,” James chokes out, too far and too occupied from Louis’ strong magic in his home turf. “I’ll love you forever.”_

_“James,” Brad sounds remorseful, like he feels as hopeless as he. “I’ll come back for you, this I swear on my immortal soul.”_

_The icicle spear hits Brad square in his chest, the Earth Faerie Lord growing limp after the impact._

_“Louis di Kryo,” James seethes, his knowing his eyes are glowing unearthly shade of blue-green. “As long as Brad stays dead, I swear my utmost vengeance against you,_ this I swear upon my immortal soul _.”_

“The Oath didn’t bind since you didn’t die,” James muses. “It was never made in the first place since your affinity for Ice kept you from dying.”

“I was weak against it, just enough to put me in indefinite slumber,” Brad nods his head, his curls flopping. “Louis woke me up, telling me it was time I got reunited with you. He knows that you’re the only hope against the Chaos he released.”

“So the rumours about Louis sealing the Contract with Fjolnir is true.”

Another nod.

“How come you never tried to find me?” James chokes on the tears. “You could’ve visited me, let me know you’re bloody alive!”

“It was all for the plan,” his consort doesn’t look all that sorry. “Louis wanted absolute misery on you for killing his mother.”

“I had to,” James lets the emotions drain from his words. “If I didn’t do that, she would have released the _nykti._ ”

James is one of the few Original Fey who are descended from the _nykti_. Hell, he knows there’s a reason why the Slayer wanted him alive, not dead, despite the fact that he can invoke the powers of the shadows.

Simply put, James isn’t only the king of Earth Fey, but he also is the Lord of Shadows.

 _Fun_.

But in the back of his mind, it sounds like _run_.

-

“Harry.”

“Is this your idea of a payback?”

“Harry.”

“Niall.”

“We’re out of scented lube,” Niall chirps, then presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. “So that’s our excuse to get out of our bed.”

“But…” Harry sounds so dramatic, it makes Niall want to choke him with his own hair. “That requires _moving_.”

“Says the person with bloody wings,” Niall thumbs at the seam of Harry’s very pink lips. “I’m the one who has to walk on me legs!”

“I despise any sort of movement,” Harry paws at the air, probably due to the fact how sunlight is seeping through the blinds. “Can we just stay the same?”

“It’s half past noon,” Niall supplies in a non-helpful way. “I want lunch.”

“Have my dick.”

“Already did,” Niall whines out, rutting his hips down onto Harry’s half-hard prick. “I want proper lunch.”

“I should fuck your mouth to shut you up,” Harry starts, reaching over to the bedside drawer. “But that means I have to move.”

“I suddenly want to sleep some more.”

Harry cuddles into Niall, which isn’t fair. He can’t stay mad at his fiancé if he does cute things!

“Harry,” Niall begins but gets interrupted by a sucking kiss near his soft spot. “Har _ry_.”

“Hm?” His little demon sounds so innocent, so _naïve_ , Niall wants to believe in the pretences for a second.

“You’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?”

“The thing where you act like you’re cute and not a monster so that I’ll do the dishes.”

“Dammit.”

-

“Explain how you’re a half and half,” James rubs at his temple, something that isn’t normal for a faerie. “You were born to your _Earth Fey_ parents.”

“Four centuries ago,” Brad initiates the boring story with a sigh, knowing the end result. “My mum had a little altercation with the Ice Fey. She was one of the crowned princesses of our Kingdom. She could have become the next Queen, you know.

“It was the night of the Gathering, and she caught the eye of the Ice Fey prince, Troy. She oft told me it was a love at first sight and they couldn’t resist it. They met regularly, under the moonlight they hid themselves of their real identities. Their _ranks._

“My mum soon find out she was to have me and she was scared, James, _scared that her family might kick her out_ ,” Brad sighs again. “She was engaged to a Marquis and she sure as hell hated that guy. She killed the Marquis so he wouldn’t speak the truth and… I was born.”

“What did the Moirai curse you with?” Brad can see the green fury. “Tell me.”

“ _As long as my loved one lives, so does the Curse of Gaea_.”

-

“Again?” Zayn has to physically move Louis from his scrying mirror. “You can’t just snoop on your best mate!”

“Well, mister goody,” Louis huffs, leaning all his weight on Zayn. “I suggest you give me something to work _on_.”

Louis loves the dramatics he has, and he loves how Zayn accommodates with him all the time. Donning only their trousers, they have their wings out and how Zayn’s afire wings beat the embers are beautifully contrasting Louis’ snowflakes. He giggles like a fledgling, embracing Zayn with all the love he feels. It’s been two centuries, aeons of love they will share in the future.

“James is free but did you know his consort has a curse?” The news intrigues Louis. “My sources tell me Brad di Notte is the key of Gaeian Curse.”

“But the Gaeian Curse is as old as Time itself?” Louis is proper confused. “How can a mere Earth Faerie hold much power?”

“Didn’t you know?” Zayn arches a brow at Louis. “Brad is the first ever _born_ _nykto_.”

-

“Harry.”

“No.”

“Har _ry_.”

“NO!”

“Fine, you’re doing the dishes,” Niall huffs out, secretly glad that he’s on a three-month holiday. “I mean it!”

“I cut my finger the last time I tried to wash the dishes!” Harry exclaims in a tone Louis would be jealous of. “I nearly _died_.”

“Bollocks,” Niall scoffs, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s curls. “You’ll survive, _kryodi_.”

“You cut me like a knife,” Harry presses on with the dramatics. “Don’t you dare do that!”

Niall pouts, keeping up with his sad puppy expression.

“Ni _all_ ,” Harry whines like a child asking for second piece of candy. “You can’t do that, it’s illegal!”

“For me to be this cute?” He gestures at his perfectly cute face. “I can do whatever I please.”

“I’m gonna wank.”

“No you’re not.”

Harry shreds his joggers, completely bare under the thin layer of cotton. He wraps his stupidly large hand around his half-hard prick, which hardens against the touch. Niall’s mouth waters at the sight of the monstrosity that is Harry’s cock. He watches Harry thumbing at his slit, scooping the pre and tasting it himself. Then, slowly, he strokes himself, soft moans leaving those soft pink mounds. Niall loses it, slapping Harry’s hand away and replacing it with his own mouth. He bitter pre is welcoming to Niall’s throat, leaking down the passageway. Niall hums just as he takes the entirety in his mouth, a difficult job given Harry’s size. (Fuck demons and their big dicks. Actually, they can fuck _him_.) Niall appreciates the short thrust into his throat, well-aimed so more of Harry’s leaking slit is lodged into Niall’s oesophagus. He mewls, eyes watering as Harry fucks his mouth, enough to make him fully hard. He palms himself as Harry slams his erection into Niall’s throat, convulsing throat, his prick begging for more attention. Harry gushes down Niall’s throat in long, thick pulses and brings Niall to his lap, ridding themselves of Niall’s joggers. Niall giggles when he feels Harry’s cock twitch against his hole before pushing in. The stretch isn’t what surprises Niall, no, it’s how Harry’s eyes gleam like a predator’s. Niall rides Harry, forgetting about their little problem, his mouth agape as he cries out Harry’s name. They finish together, with a fucked out looking Niall on top of Harry.

“Kitchen sex,” Niall giggles. “I love this more than other position.”

“Dirty leprechaun.”

-

“I think we need a break in _Things That Shock James_ ,” James huffs as Brad peels his shirt, his torso bare. “I mean, you needn’t show me your wings just to prove yourself.”

“Think about it, Jamie,” Brad insists, his brown eyes a beauteous shade of earthy brown. “Have I ever shown you my wings in our four centuries together?”

James thinks about it and groans from the veracity. No, for all his four-hundred, eighteen years of life, he’s known Brad for three-hundred and eighty-nine and when they went to the nearby streams and brooks so many times, Brad never showed his wings.

“It’s a birth defect,” the heavenly silver-yellow glow shrouds Brad as the transformation begins. “I wasn’t meant for this world, or any world to begin with.”

James breath — which he doesn’t really need — catches itself in his windpipe. The wings emerge from the wing-blades in a matter of seconds but the _colours_ , gods dammit.

All the Earth Fey have leaf-green wings with feathers that look like ferns. James has seen his half-sisters and one full brother with the wings and he himself has those same wings.

Brad’s wings aren’t anywhere close to being green, or those of a _faerie_ ’s to start with.

The wings that Brad possess are black, as black as the moonless night sky, and the _tail_ part of the wings contrasts starkly in pale frosty grey.

“You’re a _kryodi_?” James growls at his playmate, his consort. “Bloody Thor, you kept this from me for all these years?”

“Fucking hell, I’m not a _kryodi_ , look at my wings _properly_!” Brad hisses, his eyes taking an unusual shade of grey-brown. “ _Look_ at me.”

James can’t make out the difference other than the face that his soulmate’s wings are mostly black with the grey tips so he frowns until he senses it.

He’s seen _kryodi_ and been near them before and he knows there should be ethereal cold air around the wings; that isn’t the case with his Brad.

He sees shadows and air whirling around Brad’s tiny form, giving him a regal aura.

 _“You’re the firstborn_ nykto _,”_ James curses in Old Norse. “You’re the Destroyer.”

-

“Niall.”

“Dear Thor, give me the strength not to kill this idiot.”

“Niall.”

“I’m starting a pyre.”

“Ni _alllll_.”

“Make that two.”

“It’s February,” Harry pouts, a look that would kill Niall if he were fully awake. “You know what that means.”

“My holidays are over,” Niall sighs dramatically. “And happy — um — four-thousand seven-hundred eighty-third birthday! I baked a cake for you!”

Niall giggles at the old man grunt Harry makes.

“I am ancient,” Harry groans, his wing-blades doing the twitching thing before the wings erupt. “Really, what’s next? My fifth-thousandth? DON’T GO THERE.”

Niall giggles more, his mouth forming a silent ‘O’.

“If you yell at me, I won’t give you your birthday blow,” Niall musters a straight face. “And I mean it.”

“You are evil, Niall James.”

 

Ten minutes later, Niall has Harry pressed into the very sofa they both love. Harry’s eyes are screwed shut, possibly due to the fact that Niall’s throat has half of his dick shoved down it. Niall hums, wanking the part of Harry that can’t fit into his smallish mouth. He loves how Harry’s dick twitches against the walls of his throat, like a signal before yet another dry orgasm. Niall has learnt that demons can’t release their seeds like humans do. A really long session of sex can trigger it and only few demons can actually release their seeds from oral sex. Niall is a brash human who wants to give everything he has to offer for his mate so he lets Harry fuck his throat, mewling at the sensation of his throat being slammed raw. That feeling is akin to having his prostate being bullied, the only difference being the fact that a prostate is a sexual organ. Niall is hard, and Harry is aware of the fact that Niall knows he knows, but Harry just keeps a steady pace of his mouth-fucking. Niall has to squeeze Harry’s balls, trigger his release of the seeds.

“Happy birthday, you wanker,” Niall giggles when he kisses Harry for the first time that day. “And may the gods be ever looking after you.”

-

“In centuries you’ve known me,” James is still rambling on about something Brad _forgot_ to mention. “You didn’t tell me you’re a bloody _nykto_?”

“I told you, actually, on your coronation day,” Brad cringes at how he had to erase the memory. “You freaked out and killed half the plants so I had to rewire your brains?”

“Oh gods,” James looks hysteric. “You erased my memories?”

“I can’t give them back, not without unlocking my _nykti_ powers.”

“Brilliant,” James huffs. “I don’t want my consort to become a psychopath.”

“I’ve killed before, I killed my own mother.”

-

“Harryyyyy.”

“NO!”

“But it’s your birthday and we haven’t left our room!” Niall wails like a kitten asking for its mother. “That’s absurd.”

“The point of a birthday is that I do whatever the fuck I want,” Fjolnir grins at his fiancé. “And that means you’re bed-arrested.”

“I feel like me cock got arrested.”

Fjolnir giggles at the statement. It’s true in every aspect.

“Well, I’ll let you top on your birthday, how’s that?” Harry straddles Niall’s waist, pushing him down onto the mattress. Niall doesn’t reply, he doesn’t have to, and Harry kisses Niall hard.

It’s their usual _I-will-devour-you_ kiss that turns into _you-make-me-so-damn-horny_ which is one stage before _fuck-me-in-every-known-position_ kiss. Fjolnir smirks into the kiss, cupping Niall’s jaw/nape area with one hand whilst sliding the hateful joggers Niall wears as pyjamas. Underneath, his uncut cock is easily accessible for him, no one else. Niall keens just as Harry wraps his hand around the slit, bubbling with pre-cum. Fjolnir thumbs at the slit, smearing the pre all over the crown. It’s exhilarating, having so much power of one person, his soulmate. Niall mewls, fucking into Fjolnir’s palm in a desperate manner. Fjolnir grants Niall’s hormonal, silent request and wraps a delicate hand around the length. Niall’s dick is pulsating already and Fjolnir loves the fact that Niall isn’t a demon. Demons can’t release their seeds from a non-penetrative sex, something he hates with all his soul. Niall is Fjolnir’s mate, which let him able to breed with others. Without Niall, Fjolnir can’t orgasm like a normal male. He nips at Niall in silent thanks, quickening his hand movements; Niall comes with a loud keening within thirty seconds. Fjolnir drags his fingers down to the crack of Niall’s arse and pushes two in, met with little resistance. It doesn’t take long before Fjolnir has his erection pressed against the puckered entrance, showering kisses alongside Niall’s pale neck. It’s tempting, draining Niall of all his blood but that means he has to wait another couple thousand years before his soulmate is reborn. He contents himself with sinking his fangs just below the carotid artery, tasting the sweet, tangy blood. He snaps his hips at a wild pace, knowing Niall likes it rough. Next time Niall comes, Fjolnir does too.

“I can’t imagine my life without you,” Niall giggles, pecking at Harry’s cheeks. “Forever is a long time, but not enough when I’m in love with you.”

-

“Explain this again?”

Brad sighs, his wings fluttering from his frustration. For last couple hours, he’s been trying to explain what the fuck does it mean by being a _nykto_ and James doesn’t get the gist of it.

“So you’re a demon trapped inside a faerie’s body?” James’ dark blond brows fuse together. “I don’t get it.”

“I’m not a demon,” Brad growls. “I’m a Shadow Soul, as it’s been anglicised. I am of Shadow, I am your Endgame.”

“So Earth is your main element by default,” _hallelujah!_ “And as a _nykto_ you can control the other elements by a degree.”

“I can control Earth almost as well as a Child of Earth, yes,” Brad wants to thank the Moirai for breathing some sense into the King. “We all need something, and what I need is the physical connection to Earth at all time. Without Earth, I can’t be replenished.”

“Replenished as in..?”

“It’s sort of like how the plants photosynthesise,” Brad decides to give it a go. “You know how a flame faerie is the strongest in Muspel, ice faerie in Neiflheim, and earth in Jötunnheimr?” James nods. “It works like that, only that I can die if I travel to a world other than Alfheim or Midgard. This realm is the one of the Fey for a reason, Jamie. It works as a prison for those like me.”

“Are you saying there are more Fey born as _nykti_?”

“I’m saying we have to prepare for the worst — the Apocalypse.”

-

“Niall.”

“Bloody hell.”

“You will be bloody if you don’t reply.”

“I’m never anti-violence, just be naked when you do it.”

Harry pins Niall to the kitchen island they were feeding double cream Oreos each other on to, something Niall would complain about.

“We should have more sex,” Harry grins his Cheshire cat grin. “That way, I know I’ve impregnated you.”

“If you wanted a child,” Niall giggles. “You should have waited until I was born as a werewolf pup.”

“Too much howling,” Harry presses his lips to Niall’s, a touch of a butterfly wing. “And smelly.”

 

Niall hasn’t got a clue how they ended up here, with Harry’s cock-head cut at the rim his entrance. It’s one of the most erotic sight he’ll ever see in his life, Harry’s orgasm/blowjob face being the top one, of course. Harry rubs the crown against the rim, making Niall whine from displeasure. He lunges his head forward, taking Harry’s lower lip between his teeth instantly. Rough isn’t the proper definition of how they do it, no, wild is closer to it. Harry slides in further, garnering another frustrated groan from Niall. The Hunter locks his ankles behind Harry’s back and presses his heels in, forcing Harry inside of him. (He doesn’t like power bottoming but Harry is a fucking cock-tease.) Harry smirks, rotating his hips in figure eight’s. Niall whines again, rutting his hips forward, begging like a slut; Harry indulges. Niall cries out in absolute ecstasy as Harry slams into his prostate, rubbing it raw. No, this isn’t heaven or sanctuary, just two people in love and showing it. Niall smothers his scream — of Harry’s name — and Harry swallows it, chasing it with his own lips.

Niall giggles at the feeling of Harry’s seeds dripping from his sore passage.

-

“So let’s start from the top,” Brad sighs, not sure on the exact _how_ of telling his King he is the only chance of saving the world. “King Louis, that melting sod, accidentally started the apocalypse?”

“Not accidentally,” Brad feels the strange need to defend his half-brother. “He knew what he was doing but he didn’t realise he’d release Chaos itself.”

“Chaos has been resting, always waiting for its chance to strike,” James’ blue-green eyes flicker from fear. “You can’t be serious. I knew Louis was a right tit, but he’s not delusional nor crazy.”

“Think again, _mi amor_ ,” Brad stands on his tiptoes to kiss James’ nose. “He is the _kryodi_ ’s first choice as an ally. Why would they collaborate on the former king’s death?”

“Didn’t King Troy die from natural causes?”

“Louis used shadow fire to kill his own father,” Brad wants to add how his _brother_ is insane as fuck. “He thought he was doing the right thing by taking control of his people.”

“Connor told me the Slayer freed me,” the scowl is back on his face, a sight Brad has yet to get used to. “What does that even mean?”

“The Hunters aren’t called _hunters_ for nothing, my sweet naïve King,” Brad wants to strangle some sense into his king’s brain. “Long time ago, they were created by Hecate herself, who was aware of the impending doom via _kryodi_ and the _nykti_. She gathered the strongest warriors from her coven, the Sacred Seven. She performed a spell that gave them supernatural strengths — speed, senses and soul. The descendent would have the same, but the daemons were aware of the new threat.

“One by one, the Seven’s offspring were killed off and the last two were very acknowledging of their demise. They didn’t go down without a fight, obviously, but the last one to be killed cursed the daemon that hunted him down. He foreswore ‘ _as long as my immortal soul roams this world, as long as there is balance between Light and Darkness, the daemons shall never rid themselves of the Hunters_.’”

“And?”

“The Daemon Lord ignored the words, thinking it was just a scare. Aeons passed and the magic that bound the words carried out the decree. From the bloodlines that were faint, new Hunters were born but they lack the strengths their ancestors were given,” Brad wonders briefly how the new Slayer came to be. “They knew their job was to protect the innocent humans from the evil but they couldn’t do it by themselves.

“On the eclipse of the Moon, the direct descendent of the Original Seven came forth and cast a spell so dark, it changed him forever. The spell made him stronger, but it was a worse Curse they put on the daemons aeons ago.

“The warrior couldn’t think pass the urge to kill every daemons, even some trickster Fey and thus he was named the Slayer. He killed thousands and thousands of daemons and Darkness fed from that energy.

“The witches and warlocks banded together and put the Slayer down, watering the spell down a little so that only the direct descendent born of the ninth month, a full moon, and with the Powers of Camulus will be the next Slayer. Should he forsake his Oath, he, too, shall be lost to the Shadows.”

“Niall,” James curses, a rare sight. “Niall is the direct descendent of the Seven.”

“The worst part is that he killed all the daemons he could just to obtain his Slayer powers,” Brad shakes his head, his wings bristling. “He’s not just a Slayer reborn, he’s also the Harbinger.”

“Shite,” James knows the fairy-tales of the Harbinger. “He’s only human!”

“From the bloodline as ancient as it goes, Jamie,” Brad hisses out, knowing his eyes took shade of greyish brown. “Think about it. The Slayer is only good for death and destruction and of course he has to harness the powers of a Harbinger.”

“He wants to stop Chaos, not help it.”

“Bloody sodding right as fuck you are, James.”

-

“Ni _all_.”

“Oh gods, why did I even fall in love with you?”

“Niall-Wiall.”

“That’s… aesthetically scary.”

“Niall-uke.”

“Now that’s insulting.”

“Babe.”

“Okay, I’m gonna regret this but yeah?” Niall gives in, poking his head up from the blanket he was cuddling with.

“I miss your kisses,” Harry giggles, his emerald orbs twinkling from something that suggests _I-knew-you-were-trouble-when-you-walked-in_ sort of way. “And your hugs.”

“You tried to blow me when I was cooking a fry up!” Niall reminds his fiancé for the sixth time that morning. “I was frying the eggs and you pulled me bleeding joggers off!”

“I was trying to eat something I can actually _, you know,_ eat,” Harry defends himself, an excuse Niall’s heard ever since they got together. “Since I happen to be a demon.”

“Not my fault the only thing Liam’s spell changed was your heart,” he places his hand on the beating heart, the heart that beats for him, only him. “You still have your demonic powers and the wings I like stroking.”

“You make that sound _so_ unsexual,” Harry huffs, a sound Niall hates from Harry. That and his solo wanking noises, of course. “Like, you made me cum from you stroking my wings ever since you found out.”

“I got a kink,” he sticks his tongue out. “Not me fault yer a demon.”

“You also tell me that my cock is _otherworldly_ ,” Niall has the decency to blush unlike Harry. “Which is understandably given my status.”

“I need a reminder why I love you,” Niall groans, burying his face back into the blanket he sort of loves more than Harry at the moment. “Like, you’re worse than a succubus in heat.”

“Ta,” Harry tugs the blanket from Niall’s grasp. “Now, I want your head betwixt my thighs so we can have makeup sex.”

“It’s not makeup sex if we didn’t argue,” Niall yawns, cuddling into a pillow instead. “‘Sides, me little Camulus needs to rest.”

“You named your dick after the Celtic god of war.”

“Yes?” Niall giggles, mouthing at Harry’s sadly covered cock. “I love the Celts, they are my ancestors.”

“Were any of them Druids?” Harry curls a finger around Niall’s hair. “If so…”

“I don’t think so.”

“So you don’t have anything to do with King James wanting to meet you ‘cos he thinks you’re a fucking Child of Camulus?”

-

“How nice, aesthetically speaking, of course,” Louis grins, motioning at the two other kings, one Slayer, one _kryodi_ and his half-brother to take a seat at the roundtable. “Really, I thought Niall was going to kill me on first sight.”

“Too dramatic,” the Slayer dismisses the thought. “But, to think about it, I’ll let Harry do it.”

“Children,” Zayn sighs, using his flame wall to separate the two celestials from killing each other. “I believe we’re here to discuss the correction of my reckless consort’s mistake.”

“I didn’t know the _nykti_ were the key to reawakening Chaos!” Louis refutes, his cheeks mottled deep shade of blue. “Ask Brad!”

“Don’t drag me into the shite you started,” Brad’s eyes turn a greyish hue from fury. “It’s not my fault you’re an idiot, _brathair_.”

“They’re getting along well,” Harry — Fjolnir — sighs in defeat. “Whose moronic idea was it to have a meeting?”

“That’d be me,” James, the recently-freed King of Earth Fey raises a hand. “As a Child of Earth, I know how… unpredictable Chaos can be.”

“It’s Darkness personified, of course it’s bad,” Zayn slams the table with his fist. “Your consort knows all about the Darkness business.”

“Objection.” Brad huffs out.

“We aren’t here to fight,” the aura of a war god is emanating from Niall and that’s not a good sign. “We are all here ‘cos I’m a Slayer, aren’t we?”

“Precisely,” Zayn looks like a cat with a cornered mouse. “We need to kill you before you become far too dangerous.”

“But I’m in the prophecy of _how_ to destroy the Chaos,” Niall grins all-knowingly. “Alas, the Fey are mad at me.”

“Dude, you are unpredictable,” Brad suggests, rolling his eyes. “We can’t trust you.”

“If the leader of the _kryodi_ can trust me, why not you?”

“Um, you know how to kill the Destroyer?” The powerful faerie/ _nykto_ points out. “You knew the firstborn _nykto_ was to become the Destroyer.”

“I hate to break it to you, but the whole Harbinger vs Destroyer shite is a myth,” Niall shrugs casually. “You may be the Destroyer and my nemesis, but I can’t kill you, nor do I know the _how_.”

“He’s a faerie, surely he can be killed of the way one does?” Zayn arches a brow.

“He’s a _nykto_ ,” Louis sighs. “He sort of has a different system of being killed.”

Louis looks at Fjolnir pointedly.

“Guilty,” Fjolnir sticks his tongue out.

“The thing is, the Shadow Souls aren’t called _Shadow_ Souls for nothing,” Brad begins, getting attention of everyone in the room. “I’m not like my people since I was born a faerie and raised as one. I have a human heart capable of caring.”

“Irrelevant,” Louis breathes out, the temperature of the room dropping a degree or two. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“The point is,” Fjolnir throws a lance of shadow at Louis, subduing him a little. “We have both the Destroyer and the Harbinger on our side, not the side of the Chaos. I have the reputation of being pro-Darkness but I changed for Niall, my only love. Brad came back to James like he promised so why are we still fighting?”

“He’s the Slayer!” Brad screeches the word, the aura of fury consuming him. “He grows stronger with each kill when by the time we face the Chaos, he’ll be as good as an immortal.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Niall challenges his nemesis, which isn’t a good sign. “I’ll be more able to fight alongside you.”

“You might turn on us,” Brad insists. “The Seven were killed because one of them betrayed his brothers, we all know that.”

“He was receiving the Whispers from Chaos itself,” Niall defends himself. “I, on the other hand, haven’t gotten those ever since I triggered my ‘curse’.”

“The Darkness sways everyone,” Zayn reminds his sort of friend. “How do you think Lucifer Fell?”

“By being a reckless idiot?” Louis quips.

“By being vulnerable,” Zayn answers easily. “He was vulnerable to the Darkness because of his jealousy towards the other angels. He thought that as God’ favourite, there shouldn’t be other archangels. He gathered enough allies amongst his brothers and started the War.”

“We all know the story, Zayn.” Brad waves a dismissive hand.

“No, you don’t know the true story of how Lucifer was defeated,” Zayn’s eyes glow red for a split second. “Michael tricked him. The angel told the then-angel that if he shows up to a midpoint of their respective battle camps, He’ll forgive them. Michael had his best warriors ambush Lucifer and he was crippled, not only from betrayal but physical _harm._ ”

“How do you know this?”

“Louis is a direct descendent of Skadi,” Zayn says matter-of-factly. “James is from Gaea.”

“And you are the Son of the Underworld.”

-

If Kjalara hates anything, it’s waiting.

For aeons, she waited for the Fey to kill themselves, not breed and make hybrids.

“ _Brathair_ ,” she growls the word as if it burns her. “We’ll see who wins.”

-

“I thought you were just a _pyrotech_ ,” Niall thinks out loud. “There’s not a chance I missed the fact that you’re one bit demonic.”

“The demons weren’t originally swayed by Darkness,” the smirk in the Flame faerie’s voice is very prominent. “And my father wasn’t born a demon nor a faerie.”

“Okay, we got the Child of the Underworld in our list of allies but that doesn’t mean we can trust _him_ ,” Brad jerks his chin in direction of Niall; the Hunter sighs. “Like I keep reminding you idiots, he’s not called a Slayer for nothing.”

“I only hunt demons and vampires,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I thought you knew how I was supposed to kill Harry but found out we’re soulmates.”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean your basic instinct is telling you to finish your job, innit?” Brad smirks, his lips curling up. “You want to.”

“I’ve enough self-control not t’.” Niall bares his teeth in inhuman behaviour.

“Ladies, ladies, let’s not fight over perfection that is me,” Harry flings another shadow fire at Brad, stopping him from physically attacking Niall. “For now, we shall discuss the real threat.”

“The Chaos isn’t a physical thing we can just chant a song and rid ourselves of,” Zayn beats James to it, whose mouth form a frustrated ‘O’. “The spell, the only thing that can vanquish it, requires the Original Witch to do it.”

“Why do you think I befriended Liam?” Niall picks at his nails. “He’s the direct descendent of Hecate. Honestly, Harold, how else would he be able to convert your heart into that of a human?”

-

“Stop summoning me like this,” Connor growls at his soulmate. “By now, you should know that I’ve no business with you.”

“Our souls are yearning for each other, can’t you feel that?” The _nykto_ purrs at the Earth faerie royal. “C’mon, you can feel the bond as much as I.”

“Yeah, as much as I wan’ ta fecking kill you,” Connor snarls this time. “Leave me the hell alone, or I’ll kill you myself.”

“You can’t kill me, you haven’t got the powers to,” the voice is silken, a promise of sort. “Even if you managed to, the guilt of killing your mate will drive you mad to point of self-loathe.”

“I loathe that you exist,” Connor leans in, his breath fanning against the demon’s ear. “I don’t need a fecking mate in my life, you see? I walk a lonely road, the one paved with sorrow and solitude.”

“But I can change that, Connor,” the tone is more pleading that aggressive. “Just trust me.”

“I can’t, _Tristan_.”

-

“So let me try to summarise this,” Liam starts, scratching at the top of his head. “Niall is the Slayer, born of the ninth moon on a full moon, a descendent of the Sacred Seven. A lot of things fucked over and Louis raised the Chaos, sort of accidentally starting the Apocalypse. To top it off, Brad, James’ consort who was thought to be dead for centuries is the Destroyer, the Harbinger’s, who also happens to be _Niall_ , nemesis. James is the Child of Earth, the last one remaining, and Louis is Skadi’s son or summat. Oh, Zayn is a bleeding Son of the Underworld.”

“That sounds just about right,” Niall cocks his head to the side, as if to measure the words. “Yeah, you got it, bud.”

“Why am I here?” Liam arches a brow.

“Well, you know you’re the direct descendent of Hecate the Witch Queen,” Niall starts. “So you’re the only hope we’ve got for casting that spell we need to defeat the Chaos.”

“I know I’m a bloody warlock, but I’m also the prophet,” Liam reminds Niall, giving him a _look_. “I’ve foreseen the outcome of this and it isn’t pretty.”

“Save the gory details, we’ve got a spell to find.”

 

The mixed assortment of species cram themselves in Louis’ royal library hall, reading and scanning all the scrolls they can. The younger ones, like Niall and Liam, have a little difficulty with reading Norse but Harry helps Niall. Louis has to physically ask Harry to stop sneaking handjobs to the giggling Hunter.

“I think I found something!” Brad yells triumphantly. “Okay, here it goes: _The art of magic is as ancient as Time itself, starting with how Gaea created the world. She got the foundations from the Chaos, but she birthed the Sky and the Sea on her own, other than the Ancient Magic. She created the lands in her form, filling the newly formed realm with the humans after her image. Her sons, the Sky and the Sea, weren’t so thrilled so they put her into indefinite slumber, but not before she placed a curse on them. As long as her direct descendent lives, no one will ever get rid of Darkness.”_

“That sounds like something Louis would enjoy,” Niall says drolly, nipping at Harry’s finger pads in a sexual way, “But that sort of says James has to die.”

“I’m not done reading you prat,” Brad’s eyes turn into that shade of grey-brown Niall got used to. _“Of course, the angels and demons found about the Curse aeons later. Unpleased with the fact, a group of angels turned to a goddess by the name of Frigga. She was — at the time — most powerful goddess. The angels knew the price they were paying with but they didn’t want Darkness to triumph. The goddess performed a ritual that rendered the Curse to a milder version._

 _“The Last Child of Earth, as it was newly tweaked, shall be the one who stops the_ kryodi _and the_ nykti _from destroying the world as we know it. The goddess didn’t see the future of the Slayer being born, that was the thing. She went to an indefinite slumber to recover her powers and even as we speak, she sleeps, waiting for that moment to strike and regain her powers._

_“The Slayer, as the witches created him, is supposed to be the ultimate warrior of Light, but with a twisted fate. With each kill, his powers strengthens but his grip on his humanity slips away. Only the strongest Slayer can endure his Curse and recompose the Hunters.”_

“Now that’s something I don’t want to hear for a lifetime,” Niall huffs, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “I sound like a total jerkface.”

“You are a jerkface,” Brad replies sweetly. “Only with a baby face, of course.”

“According to the fucking scroll, we haven’t a chance since James doesn’t know what the fuck his powers do,” Liam points out before the Destroyer and the Harbinger kill each other. “I scanned the magic he wields and currently, his Ancient Earth Powers are locked.”

“By whom?” Louis cocks his head to the side. “One’s innate powers can’t be locked, not unless the person was willing.”

“I was a fledgling when my mother consulted the prophet,” James sighs, a sound Niall hates for some reason. “She stripped me of my rights, so that I could grow up as a normal Earth faerie.”

“Where do I tie into this again?” Liam arches his brow again. “Clearly, you haven’t figured out the _how_ part of the equation.”

“Oh, we already have,” Harry’s lips curve into a smile that is purely evil. “You’re going to undo all the magic that the primordial gods did, so that we can recreate the world of supernatural creatures.”

-

“Have you gone mad?” Brad’s response is immediate. “Without the magic, we’ll _all_ be humans! A human Harbinger can’t balance things!”

“Which brings to the point two,” Harry unfolds two fingers. “The thing with undo magic is that it will strip _everything_ from being created so I did my little research on unlinking us from the spell. See, the wolves are sired to their alphas but the bond can be broken and we’re going to apply that to our little spell Liam will do for us.”

“So you’re condemning the vampires and werewolves,” James doesn’t sound all the compassionate. “This is personal, innit?”

“In Niall’s second life, a werewolf killed him before I could send after him,” Harry’s eyes glow like twin glaciers. “Before my servant could feed him the elixir, the light in his eyes left him, his soul yet again becoming the wanderer.”

“You really love Hroptr, don’t you?” _But you don’t know anything_. “You are bound to him.”

“Our souls recognise each other as the very thing we’re supposed to be bound to,” Harry’s eyes soften by a degree. “We were made for each other.”

“Enough love talks, let’s get to business,” Zayn coughs, and Brad almost forgot the flaming king was here. “Liam, do you know the unlinking spell?”

“It’s complicated and I need blood from all of you but yeah, let’s do this fucker.”

 

Half an hour later, Brad is fidgeting.

That’s not just coming from being seated on James’ lap but maybe the fact that the Kings are having a glare-off could be it. If looks could kill, Louis would be bleeding from all known entries.

“Let’s not start the shite again, please,” Fjolnir is pleading, his spear of Shadow solidifying. “Last thing we need is chaos.”

“Well, he fucked it up when he _killed_ Brad,” James snarls, his eyes not a pretty shade of green. “He wrenched my heart out!”

“And now you two are betrothed, happily ever after,” Louis studies his nails, his cheeks mottled pale blue from frustration. “We’re here to make peace, not war.”

“I foreswore vengeance on you,” James seethes, his Sigils appearing on his — gorgeous — body. “I will kill you.”

“Children,” Zayn throws a fireball at James, momentarily fazing him. “I will personally drag you all to Hell if you keep fighting.”

“Fun killer,” Niall muses. “But he’s right, we must unite, not disband.”

“I vote we use Niall as the sacrifice so that the Chaos is pleased,” Brad suggests, not before he catches a look from the said Slayer. “The Harbinger is always the closest to the Chaos.”

“I’ll use my destructive powers to stop you,” Niall grins sweetly, like summer breeze. “Let’s move onto important matter like Louis.”

“I know my arse is fan-fucking-tastic, let’s not argue,” Louis dodges the sentence he’s about to get. “Ask Zayn.”

“You kidnapped James,” Niall goes on. “You put the _ypsi_ not only on the king but also his consort. You made the _kryodi_ and the _nykti_ rise back to the mortal life. How are you going to pay for that?”

“The only way of evading exile is through abdication,” Louis sighs. “Were I to do that, Brad would be the king since my Father claimed him when he was a child.”

“What?” James looks proper confused.

“My father claimed Brad but I believe he went by a different name…” Louis smirks. “ _Bruno di Kryo_.”

-

“Bruno, what an utter bore,” Zayn flutters his afire wings. “Isn’t that a name of a god of war?”

“You’re getting off-topic,” Louis grins. “See, our little Brad was at my court for first five years of his life, which is why no one knew that he was an heir.”

“I can’t be a king; I’m a bastard son!” Brad glares at Louis. Then it clicks. “You put me under _ypsi_ so that even if your crimes of releasing the _nykti_ were discovered, you’d keep your throne.”

“I knew we were related for a reason!” Louis sounds proud of Brad. At least _exteriorly_. “Must I say it then?”

“Brad is preoccupied so you won’t be the exiled prince for quite a while,” James decrees. “I call this meeting off.”

 

Brad giggles when James opens a portal for the guests and send them back to their respective houses. The King lunges towards him, crushing him into a tight embrace. Brad returns the gesture, peppering kisses on the side of the fit King’s neck.

“I missed you so much, my little one,” James reclaims Brad’s lips, a feeling he missed more than the love itself. “I will never let you out of my sight.”

“‘M all yours,” Brad vows, attached at lips. He gets impatient and dissolve their traditional garbs with his magic. “Make me yours.”

 

The only time they made love was the consummation and Brad knows it’s going to hurt like a bitch. He feels James’ lean, long fingers probing at his furl of muscles, hesitant to press in. He covers them with his own and guides a finger inside of himself, gasping at the sudden feeling. He decides there’s nothing akin to the feeling of being stretched, how _intimate_ it is. His King gains confidence and adds another in, scissoring him with them. Brad throws his head back, not caring they’re about to do it on a bloody table. Two become three too soon and he’s proper whimpering at the lack of a cock inside him. He slaps — literally — the hand away and aligns the leaking shaft to his hole. James looks like a mixture of worry and lust, a sexy combination in Brad’s eyes. The Destroyer opens his legs wider in an inviting manner, his back pressed into the mahogany. He gasps at the feeling of the head ensconced by his entrance. He blinks the tears away, telling himself he’s doing this for them.

“I want us to try a different route,” James pulls out and seats himself on a chaise. “Straddle my waist.”

Brad is subservient so he does as told, the shaft’s crown poised at his fluttering hole. He sinks in, loving the control he’s got over his King. The dull burn is there, friction from the walls and the length uncomfortable by a degree. He braces himself on the King’s broad shoulders, his mouth agape. The familiar feeling of that _spot_ being stimulated makes his cock grow even harder. James, that snide jerk, wraps one arm around him whilst the other cups his erection, stroking it lazily. He mewls like a kitten, reattaching his lips to James’ to smother his cries of pleasure as James ploughs into him. They continue like that, rocking their bodies together until the blissful climax takes them.

“I love you, my liege,” Brad giggles, pecking James’ nose.

“I love you too, my little one.”

-

“Harry.”

“I’m sleeping, shh.”

“Harold.”

“My dick needs resting, you know.”

“Harryyyy.”

“Niall?”

Niall giggles as he leaps towards the bed, succeeding in garnering an _unf!_ from his soulmate. Harry just groans, not bothering to open his gorgeous green eyes.

“Fine, I’m not blowing you for a _week_.”

“You can’t!” Harry peeks one eye open. “That’s, like, a death sentence for me!”

“Then get your lazy arse in gear and make me breakfast,” Niall deadpans, his hands on his hips. “You can cook me a full fry-up like you always do on a Saturday.”

“But it’s _Saturday_ ,” Harry whines like a four-year-old trying to get his Transformers toy. “I have to sleep ‘til noon.”

“Say hello to your hand, Harold.”

 

Half an hour later, Niall finds an interesting scroll that reads the Harbinger and the Destroyer used to be forbidden lovers, in the very beginning. The Harbinger betrayed the Destroyer, thus starting the aeons old dispute. The new descendent only received the immense hatred from their predecessors.

 _Interesting_ , Niall resumes the scroll after some pondering. _If Harry knows this, he’ll be damned for what’s next_.

“Ni?” Harry calls out. “I made breakfast!”

Niall puts the scroll down and trudges downstairs.

And is greeted by a naked Harry.

“I thought you made breakfast,” Niall grins. “I only see waffles, English muffins and bacon strips.”

“Didn’t specify _what_ kind of breakfast, did you?” Harry unfurls his great wings and glides towards Niall.

 

The kiss starts out rough and passionate, making Niall’s head spin. Harry growls into his lips, fangs tearing at the thin layer of skin. He reciprocates by tugging at Harry’s cock, fully hardened shaft twitching in his expert grip. Niall drops his joggers and rubs his arse crack along the length, teasing his mate. Harry — being the hot-headed demon he is — just lines himself at the hole and pushes with a hard jab of his tongue. Niall mewls at the delectable fullness, hooking his legs around the lean waist. They rarely do prep, too caught up with the reunion thing after so many aeons. Niall loves it rough and Harry loves accommodating to Niall. The sloppy slaps of skins only grow louder as Niall clenches around Harry, coming in spurts. Harry hasn’t released his seeds yet so he keeps driving into Niall’s prostate, making his cock stand in full attention again. When Harry’s hot seeds fill Niall to the brim, Niall has come about half a dozen times.

 _I’m sorry_.

-

“Louis, you son of a bitch,” Zayn has Louis pinned to the throne. “You released the Chaos on purpose?”

“If you put it like that, I sound like the bad guy,” Louis struggles, his wings trapped. “Let me go, you’re going to regret this.”

“You’re a fucking moron, Louis di Kryo,” Zayn growls, his fiery halos growing; he can feel it. “You made a deal with Fjolnir, without me finding out, then released the _nykti_ , also without telling me and now I just found out you let the Chaos out on purpose.”

“What can I say?” Louis grins, his wings twitching. “Darkness sways everyone.”

“I loved you,” Zayn leans his head down and claims Louis’ lips with his own. “I still do, but you’ve gone mad.”

“What are you going to do, burn me?” The challenge in the stare is mind-numbing. “You can’t kill your soulmate without the consequence.”

 

Zayn just smiles before shadows encage his beloved.

-

“Nialllllll.”

“Oh gods, not another sodding time.”

“Nialler.”

“Harold,” Niall sighs, walking over to the demon. “What did you do this time?”

“I burnt my fingers via hot water,” Harry pouts, an adorable look that can’t be copied. “It hurts.”

“That’s why we have to gloves,” Niall feels exasperated. “You bloody eejit.”

Harry pouts, looking like a kitten who just lost his ball of yarn. Niall coos and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“You’re illegally cute, mister,” Niall pecks the top of Harry’s bowed head. “Like, you shouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“I told you I’d always find my way here, didn’t I?” Harry grins dorkily.

_I’m sorry, Harry._

-

“So now we’re gonna have sex behind the bars? Very kinky,” Louis smirks, flicking his shadow fire at the bars of solid flames; they don’t budge. “I knew you were the Child of the Underworld and all, but this is beyond my dreams and expectations.”

“You’re the Phoebetor,” Zayn hisses, his eyes taking hue of red of a sunset flare. “You couldn’t bother telling me that.”

“Surprise, babe,” the voice is silken like a seducer. Dangerous and coiled. “Do you think anyone else could just erect the Chaos like that?”

Louis comes from a long line of different gods but one of them, the one he likes the most, is the Greek god Phobetor. His title comes from the personified god of nightmares and that’s what he does and is. All the Fey fear the Chaos being unlocked, spreading discord and evil in the world like the first age. As the bleeding Phoebetor, he has a strong connection to Darkness, which is one of the reasons why Fjolnir could turn him into the first-ever turned _nykto_.

Betraying Niall was the hardest part, as he owes his sodding life to the Slayer, but the Slayer is also the Harbinger, a definite no-no to the Phoebetor. If the Phoebetor has one nightmare, it is being under the slavery of the Harbinger, like the first time.

“I can read your thoughts, _βλάκας_ ,” Zayn reminds the King of Ice Fey, a smug look on his face. “I have to release you eventually since the Flames of Underworld takes a hell lot of toll out of me just to invoke it. Hell, I have to keep eating ambrosia every hour just to keep you there, reinforced with Shadow Spears.”

“You love me,” Louis is choking on the words. “You love me, which is why you haven’t killed me yet.”

“Oh no, little love,” Zayn smirks, a look Louis is too familiar with. “You’re alive because I got a work with you to be done… soon.”

-

“Harry.”

“NO.”

“Payback is a motherfucker.”

Harry sighs and pushes himself up from the sofa he was buried in. Niall told him he was going grocery shopping right after they made love in the sofa. Speaking of, its cumstain needs to be taken care of.

“Did you get the cream, Niall?” Harry’s eyes suggest something else. “I want to feed you.”

“We’re out of lube,” Niall grins. “But it’s not like it matters to you.”

“I need to rest my dick,” Harry yawns, cuddling into the sofa like his previous position. “You’re tighter than a virgin, I reckon.”

“That’s a compliment,” Niall grumbles, throwing the bags onto the kitchen counter and draping his body over Harry’s. “Let’s cuddle.”

“Let’s sleep.”

 

Niall must have fallen asleep because next time he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the sunset glow. He kneads at Harry’s abs, waking him up.

“I was dreaming you ate me out,” Harry makes a shooing motion. “Then you topped.”

“Never in your wildest dreams,” Niall pats at Harry’s dick outside the joggers. “Your dick rested, let’s fuck.”

“No, I’m sleepy,” Harry whines, burying his head back into the pillows. “Let me be.”

Niall huffs and pulls the joggers down, revealing a semi. He wraps his small hand around the leaking head, gathering the pre on his forefinger. He sucks onto the tip, tasting the minty flavour. (He never understood why a demon’s come tastes like mint.) He giggles like a child before dipping his head, lapping at the underside of Harry’s shaft. Like expected, the demon growls, not making any movements to push him away; he’s fully hard anyways. He drags his tongue down to the sac, tonguing at the underside, the more sensitive part of Harry’s lower regions. He takes his sweet time in teasing Harry, licking and suckling on the shaft but never fully impaling his mouth. He thumbs the slit, garnering a fucked out moan from the aeons-old warrior. Only then he takes the entirety into his mouth at one go, wanting to please Harry. The older doesn’t waste any time in fucking Niall’s mouth, making him choke on his moans. Niall feels used, a feeling he loves, and lets Harry fuck his throat, about an inch or two of his length lodged in his throat. Harry releases his seeds down his throat after ten minutes, the spittle and pre dribbling down his chin.

“So cute,” Harry praises Niall. “And mine.”

 _But I have betrayed you_.

-

“This bores me,” Kjalara sighs as her brother finally meets her. “I mean, three millennia apart and you decide just _now_ to pay a visit?”

“Kjell,” Fjolnir growls out the childhood nickname. “I believe you owe me an apology.”

“For what? Killing Hroptr?” Dark, masochistic laughter fills the cavern they are in. “You drove our people, and my children into oblivion so I think that evens things out a lot.”

“You killed my soulmate — for what? — being my mate? Does that sound just to you at all?” Fjolnir flicks the shadow fire, grazing at Kjalara’s breastplate. “You deserve to die.”

“Aw, forty seconds into the reunion and you’re already complimenting me, I feel so touched,” Kjalara wipes away the pretend tears. “You’ve been — what do the mortals say — shacking up the reborn version of Hroptr who hasn’t been faithful to you. Not knowing the soul bond, he mated with other humans before you, you know.”

“Like you aptly pointed out, he didn’t know I existed,” the fury in her brother’s eyes are amusing. “Unlike us, he is completely mortal and doesn’t bare the Curse.”

“I know he’s the Harbinger,” a smile curves at her lips. “That he will bring back the might of the Chaos.”

“He’s also a Hunter, my dearest sister,” Fjolnir smirks. “He will do everything he can to stop you, you know that.”

“Oh, my sweet little brother, blinded by his love for Hroptr!” Kjalara coos, as if talking to a fledgling. “You think the Darkness can be defeated.”

“Bear this in mind, _my sweet sister_ ,” Fjolnir’s eyes glow an unearthly shade of green, a sign of his fury and delight. “As long as you’re alive, my vengeance for killing my mate will last.”

-

“True, our sex isn’t, as the mortals say, vanilla,” Zayn concurs, pressing his lips atop Louis’ head. “We made love in the throne room at least half the time we’d a meeting, not to mention our little forest at your backyard which just smells like us.”

“Our Nefertiti can hear you!” Louis gasps like that dramatic bastard he is, cuddling up to the _lénoa_. “Mm, you’re better than Zayn.”

“How dare you,” Zayn mocks the dramatics. “I am your husband.”

“And I am your king, Zayn.”

“Okay, let’s just cuddle,” Zayn pulls Louis closer to his body, making Louis shiver despite the heat. “Though we have tonnes of court work to do.”

“That’s why I made my darling half-brother the deputy,” Louis giggles, nestling into his King’s warm arms. “I abuse my powers, I know.”

“So manipulative of you, like fire,” Zayn kisses the top of Louis’ head. “I think King James is still shell-shocked about the whole _hey by the way, your consort is the firstborn_ nykto thing.”

“You evil fiery fæ you,” Louis giggles again, using the Old Norse term for their people. “But let’s talk about how the whole unity between the Fey is going to effect the Light versus Darkness shite.”

“Without the _kryodi_ , the _nykti_ can’t re-unlock their elemental magic,” Zayn points out. “The Chaos isn’t too pleased about that and they know, by awakening the Chaos, the most primeval force of Darkness, the odds will be in their favour. By banding together, we can lessen the chance since Light depends on the truce and peace between the Fey.”

“I forgot.”

“Hm?” Zayn lifts his head.

“King James and I came upon an agreement.”

-

“Update on the fey thing?” Harry asks Niall, a question he’s been asking for last sixty-seven hours. “C’mon, I know the time flows differently in that shite realm but it’s been ages!”

“Says a demon who’s been locked up in his own realm for three millennia,” Niall sticks his tongue out. “But yeah, he head-popped me a couple hours ago saying James agreed to fight alongside the Verita.”

“But there’s a catch.”

“The Ice and Flame fey have to break the truce they formed after the war is over,” Niall grins wryly. “But they don’t have to divorce since the marriage is forever in the world of the celestials. Just no truce shite.”

“You’ve yet to tell me how you became the Harbinger.”

“I was a new Hunter,” Niall sighs, suddenly growing tired. “I was dispatched to Westminster, to track down an ancient bloodline of wolves. It was an initiation assignment in a way. The boss told me that I had to capture the wolf and I hadn’t a clue killing it accidentally would trigger the Curse. The Harbinger potential isn’t born one; he’s always created by killing an innocent. The thing is, Harry, the Darkness is a malice force. It didn’t want Light winning everything so it made it difficult to peace things out. I became a monster because of my mistake. My fatal flaw, if you will.”

“Your driving competition,” Harry breathes out. “It’s why you kept killing the demons to complete your Curse and become the Slayer.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Niall shakes his head. “I could still hear the whispers from the Pit where the Chaos resides. It kept taunting me, saying I was closer to reaching my goal — its goal.”

“You made a pact.”

Niall worries his lower lip.

-

“Our sex is vanilla, admit it!” James groans at Brad’s accuse. “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Sucking your dick in the throne room?”

James regrets educating Brad on the mortal slangs and now he just uses it against him. Right now, they’re discussing their _sex life_.

“I mean, we can bloody buy the _Karma Sutton_ –”

“You mean _Kama Sutra?_ ”

“And re-enact them to flex your bad joints,” Brad huffs, giving himself a look of a Yorkie. “Let’s do it, please?”

“I will kill you.”

“With your dick.”

-

“Explain this again.”

“You and I need to travel to Hel,” Harry repeats himself. “Like, _now_.”

“Um, I don’t want to meet my mother-in-law,” Niall whines, using his best puppy face. “She’ll kill me!”

“She’s a goddess of the dead, not vengeance,” Harry insists, pulling a wounded kitten face. “She just wants to say hi.”

 

Ten minutes later, Niall’s balls are freezing off. It’s negative three-hundred in this hellhole and Harry has his wings to make him feel the cold less by 200%. Niall bristles in his three-coats of _Canadian goose_ jumpers.

“This is absurd,” Niall sneezes again. “I’m gonna die.”

“I miss when you were an angel and didn’t feel the cold,” Harry rolls his eyes, leading Niall to a ledge. “This is the Frozen Cliff, where I used to hang out as a fledgling.”

“And he broke his talons a couple times,” a new voice booms.

“Hel?” Harry giggles, a sound Niall has yet to get used to. “Don’t exaggerate my bad climbing skills.”

“Is that how you treat your mother?” The goddess laughs, a melody of virgin snowflakes. “You’re right, he looks a lot more innocent than his previous forms.”

“Thanks?” Niall frowns. “Honoured to meet you, my lady.”

“Drop the formality shit, I used to know you personally,” Hel smiles, a cool gesture. “Fjolnir told me the two of you sh–”

“That’s enough,” Harry flushes a deep shade of blue. “I need to ask you if the primordial have risen.”

“The Chaos’ stir is making the primordial antsy, yes, but they don’t dare wake up at the worst time,” Hel looks forlorn. “When the Slayer is out, we need to be careful. The most powerful Slayer can kill a god.”

“Isn’t that what Brad is?”

“I think so, yeah.”

The Destroyer and the Harbinger rarely get along, given their nemesis status. Niall never likes being in Brad’ presence and vice versa.

“You’re thinking awfully hard,” the icy goddess comments. “I’d think you are worried.”

“I am,” Niall admits. “More about Harry than me though.”

“History repeats itself,” her green eyes bore into Niall’s, a bit warningly. “Remember that.”

-

“A cock ring,” James muses mostly to himself. “You got me a cock ring.”

Brad is riding him so it’s hard to form coherent sentences but he manages not to sound so fucked. His tiny hands are on his chest, mouth agape from pleasure. The way his curls bounce is just a plus.

“So large, daddy,” Brad mewls, picking up the habit from last night. “So large. Don’t have to do much.”

“Yeah?” James wants to come and Brad’s arse is starting to clench around him in a rhythmic way. “Come for me, baby.”

Brad shudders once, twice before streams of release coats his abs, feeling sticky. James fucks up a couple times, using his magic to remove the stupid ring. He spills inside the spasming tunnel soon enough.

“Hadn’t enough,” Brad complains, rubbing his arse crack against his sensitive tip. “Want more, daddy.”

“Yeah?” James strokes his dick lazily, looking up at the smaller faerie. “Want to come like a good boy?”

“I want to suck you off first,” his consort admits with a flushed face. “C’n I?”

James pushes Brad’s face down until his face is level with his half-hard cock. Brad laps at the underside of the sac before sucking it in, making James choke on his cries of pleasure. Brad is fairly new at the whole lovemaking thing even though it’s been couple weeks since it’s become a common occurrence. Brad loves pleasuring James and vice versa. They are soulmates and nothing will change that.

“Connor wants to, ah, know what we’ve been doing in the Great Hall last couple days,” Brad rasps out, a sought reaction from James probing his ass with his thumb. “Should we tell him?”

“Hm,” James uses his healing magic to make the soreness dissipate. “After three more rounds, yeah?”

James grabs Brad’s waist and sets him down on his throbbing shaft, almost coming simultaneously. He pushes Brad’s head down for a hot kiss, the feeling of his head scarf soft against his skin. He ruts his hips up, with Brad grinding down, a perfect rhythm.

James feels that clench around his dick before Brad dribbles onto his stomach, a lot less dramatic this time. He fucks into Brad’s sore passage before he comes for the third time.

“I love you, Yorkie,” James kisses Brad’s nose.

“I love you more, _mijn lifje_.”

_-_

“He is so gullible,” The Phoebetor laughs in the total darkness, his pale blue eyes afire. “I mean, history repeats itself, as always.”

-

“She seemed saner than the times I remember,” Niall giggles as Harry drops a piece of chocolate into his awaiting mouth. “She didn’t try to blast me into the oblivion, of course that’s what I meant.”

“It’s been aeons, she’s learnt to let his favourite son live a little,” Harry prods his fingers at Niall’s lips, a non-innocent act. “Let’s watch that show you like. Um, _The Vampire Academy?_ ”

“ _Diaries_ ,” Niall hisses out. “The Academy is a movie, you eejit.”

“I don’t understand the logistics of vampire media when, oh, I dunno, when there are walking diamond statue versions,” Harry scoffs. “The real ones can’t go out in the sun unless they’re from the Original Bloodline.”

“I know, I majored in Folklore and History,” Niall reminds his soulmate-fiancé-idiot. “The vampires come from the Greek myth and the Norse myth.”

“Don’t call them myths, that’s very derogatory,” Harry growls at the terms, his eyes glowing. “We’re very much alive.”

“What do you know about the primordial gods?”

“The Chaos is where the primordial were created, that much I know,” Harry looks pensive for once. “Gaea is the second oldest primordial, then the other gods were born from the Essence of Chaos. Loki is the oldest Nordic god, who predates the Æsirs. He led the Vanirs against the former, the Raganök, and we all know how that ended.”

“Isn’t Loki, like, bitter and resentful of how he’s locked away?” Niall’s memory is shite but he remembers how the god tricked Höðr into killing Baldr, his own brother. “And still seeking revenger?”

“My mother didn’t inherit his bad temper,” Harry looks relieved by loads. “But alas, that doesn’t mean all the _kryodi_ don’t want the Chaos to stay asleep forever.”

“The _nykti_ are your nemeses, aren’t they?” Niall ventures a guess. “That’s why you made a deal with Bran.”

“We knew what we had to do,” Harry sighs. “Had we not, we would have started the Apocalypse. Louis doesn’t know, but if both the _kryodi_ and the _nykti_ go extinct, the release of Essence will be enough to fully awaken the Chaos.”

-

“We hadn’t sex in, like, two hours,” James scoffs at his consort. “And the point of a sex marathon is that we keep _going_.”

“You are a lot pushier than I remember,” James caresses the side of Brad’s lower jaw, tilting his head up. “Did the _ypsi_ change you?”

“I was asleep for three centuries,” Brad rolls his eyes that are tinted green. “Of course I’ve changed.”

“I don’t reckon I like it,” James leans up and kisses Brad’s little nose. “And I may have forgotten to mention that we’ve a court meeting in thirty minutes.”

 

Brad is huffing the entire time they get dressed, negotiating James into inserting a butt plug inside his still-tight arse. He shifts uncomfortably, his eye glazed. He had to turn the vibrations off minutes before the meeting began.

“As you know,” James starts, fidgeting with his royal robe. “Brad has come back from his captors that will be unannounced. He told me that his powers of a geotech comes from his ancient bloodlines, part of the reasons why I am making it public that he and I are to be married in a fortnight.”

“Your Highness,” Connor starts, rising from his seat. “There are _many_ disturbing rumours of how he is the son of Night, the firstborn _nykto_. That alone can deter him from being your consort.”

“He and I are soulmates, Connor,” James hisses out the words, feeling his eyes tinging green. “I, as your king, command that you either shut your mouth or lose your head.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

The rest of the meeting is boring, bordering around the expenses and the _how_. The Fey aren’t exactly the ones to formally get married, an actual ceremony. They just exchange their Eternal Vows and consummate. Louis and Zayn held the wedding only because Louis is a right tit.

“That was boring as fuck,” Brad giggles, seating himself on James’ lap. “Bet I can make you come without touching.”

Not touching loosely translates into Brad grinding his hard-on into James’ thighs, dangerously close to his own erection. They pant, fisting at each other’s hair, and James smothers his moans by slamming their lips together. There’s nothing soft about it, just pure lust and need. James strokes at Brad’s wing-blades to make him come more dramatically, the whole body shudder and screams of his name.

“You’re one evil King,” Brad flops onto the bed, rather tired looking.

“Yeah, but you can’t stop loving me.”

James loves his consort, a little too much.

-

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Our entire existence doesn’t.”

“You’re supposed to be all death loving.”

“I love how you killed my prostate.”

“NIALL.”

“HARRY.”

“I’m so proud of you, I corrupted you.”

“We share bodily fluids.”

“Spit?”

“Harold.”

“Niall.”

Niall giggles and presses his lips to his fiancé’s, patting at his long hair. They’re at the local skating rink so that they can be romantic without the said prostate-stimulating activities. Instead of actually skating, Niall has to hold hands with Harry so that the poor demon doesn’t fall flat on his arse every three seconds.

“How come a demon of _four-thousand years_ whose affinity is _ice_ can’t even stand on one?” Niall curses as Harry falls as soon as he released the hands just to scratch at his nose. “You’re a living juxtaposition.”

“I think you just insulted me,” Harry pouts, giving off the kitten who just got rejected of cuddles. “For your information, I control ice, not how I stand on it. And besides, gravity exists here.”

“Yeah, but you _control ice_ ,” Niall insists like it makes total sense. “Please tell me I don’t have to hurl your arse from the ice for another hour, this is too much of a workout.”

“You hunt and chase after demons for a living,” Harry whines, failing at trying to stand up by himself. “I will kill whoever invented ice skating.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Niall rolls his eyes, pulling Harry back on his feet — skates, whatever. “I think we can go eat our brunch.”

 

Eating brunch ends up Niall writhing with Harry’s hand wrapped around his leaking shaft, the curly haired bastard jerking him off under the tablecloth. The server doesn’t dare come back for refill of their soft drinks after Niall moans out Harry’s name, which is a wise decision. Niall has half his pasta salad finished but sex comes before food. (Which is why food sex is the best, really.) Harry grins and chuckles lowly, squeezing Niall’s balls and making him come.

He loves dates with Harry.

-

“It’s time,” Kjalara grins as she looks at how Hroptr’s eyes flicker over to the shadows from which she is spying with. “My plan will succeed.”

-

“I knew James would top,” Louis chirps, earning a death glare from the Destroyer. “Just look at his consort, he looks like that dog with fluffy coat and overpriced tag.”

“Can I _please_ kill him?” Brad begs James, doing the puppy dog eyes thing. “I’ll release his Essence into the Void, not syphon it.”

“Unfortunately, Zayn would kill you if you did,” James sighs, content in how Brad is sat in his lap. “So we’re having this court because Niall found something?”

“Something about the Chaos and Darkness, yeah,” Harry pulls back from the kiss just long enough to answer for his soulmate. “I think it has to do with _di Geo_ a little.”

“It describes how the Destroyer and the Harbinger were created, actually,” Niall straightens his clothes. _“‘When Time was not flowing, before Space was stable and Realms weren’t created, everything was just the Chaos. The Chaos wasn’t living nor dead, an Essence, as every historians call it. No one knows how long it just stayed as the Chaos, just existing, not doing anything. Eventually, the Essences coalesced and evanesced over and over again until the first-ever god was born — Gaea. She was the first official primordial force with a physical form, given the title of what the mortals call_ Mother Earth _. She created and shaped the Mortal Realm, but she couldn’t finish the task alone. She gave birth to the Sky and the Sea by herself, making the Mortal Realm more stable. But we don’t often credit the most powerful god of Darkness that was born at the same time as Gaea, the second oldest primordial of all time — Loki. He was the Creator of Darkness, giving the force a name, something he honed off of. The pantheons were created next, with the birth of other gods. The Greeks and the Norse had the rivalry from the start, with how Gaea couldn’t stand Loki for corrupting the humans. The Egyptians and the Assyrians stayed smart and apart from their dispute, an unspoken truce between them._

 _“Aeons passed and the Greeks and the Norse had to side with each other against their common enemy — the Atlanteans. They were the big pantheon with no opponents. The Queen of the Atlanteans, Apollymi, was the Goddess of Life, Death, Vengeance, and of course, Destruction. The Greeks and Norse put the Atlantean pantheon under the_ ypsi _the eternal sleep of the immortals. Everyone but Apollymi. Loki tricked the Goddess, making her believe her beloved son was back from the dead and locked her away in the deepest realm of Hell, now called Kalosis. The Goddess vowed vengeance the day she was released, saying her children, the Harbinger and the Destroyer will avenge her.’_ The text stops here, actually. It goes onto the creation of the Fey, which is really confusing as fuck.”

“We’re fucking amazing, I know,” Louis flicks his fringe. “So, if I can summarise it, we’re fucked as long as Niall and Brad are alive.”

“Pretty much,” James and Brad agree at the same time. “So we need to come up with a plan.”

“I think we need to address the fact that Louis is the Phoebetor,” Zayn says in the calmest voice James has ever heard in his four-hundred years of life. “You know, the whole ‘oops, I awakened the Chaos’ thing can’t be pardoned.”

“I told you, Darkness sways everyone,” Louis picks at his nails like he isn’t interested. “Can we get to the important parts like how we’re supposed to keep the Destroyer and the Harbinger from killing us?”

“I’m a Hunter before I am anything else,” Niall growls, his eyes narrowed. “My Code states I can’t kill the innocents and as much as your people are saying you committed a crime, you’re still innocent. Sure, you raised the big shot force of Darkness but you were misguided. The Hunter’s Code declares one is impure if he killed another of his own people.”

“I nearly killed James and Brad,” Louis reminds subtly. “Well, I was supposed to kill Brad but he survived thanks to his fucking affinity to ice.”

“And now I have to live with that pain in the wings,” Brad sighs in a super dramatic way Louis would be proud of. “He even appointed me as his deputy!”

“Moving on,” Zayn waves his hand, dismissing the off-topic conversation. “The fact that Niall is the Slayer worries me. His powers grow every time he kills a demon or a vampire and death is the main source of powers for — you know — the Harbinger and the Destroyer. Given that Brad has been in _ypsi_ for three centuries, his only powers are those of an Earth faerie, thank the gods for that. We can’t just let a Slayer run free without any precautions,” Zayn gives Fjolnir a pointed look. “I get that Niall is your soulmate, your destined mate and all, but you have to keep him under checks.”

“Look, you little fledgling,” Fjolnir hisses, his eyes going serpentine. “I may have lost my demon heart and live like a human with über-cool powers but let me get this straight, you fading flame. I am the Leader of the _kryodi_ for a reason. I am the most powerful demon alive, maybe aside from my good ol’ pal Lucifer himself. I fought my way to the top and just because I live like a damned human doesn’t I’ll ever _be_ one. You’re, what, only eight centuries old? I have been alive for four _thousand_ years, fledgling. I can kill you with a flick of my hand and do my hair at the same time. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“You demons are so hot headed,” Zayn chuckles, an action James want to give full credits for. “I am the Son of the Dead, you don’t realise? Your soul-detecting powers should make it clear that my powers transcend time. How the Children of the Underworld works is that from each generation, one absorbs the powers of the other completely, and leaves that to the firstborn of the next. The powers are _piled up_ , so if you want a showdown, game on, baby.”

The air is fizzling with relented powers and that’s not a good thing at all.

“Can we _please_ go back to the most important thing?” James growls, clapping his hands to make the stones erupt from the ground, making both Zayn and Fjolnir back down. “Next one goes through the heart and it won’t be _ypsi_.”

“Both Fjolnir and Zayn have a point, you know,” Brad giggles like a child with his favourite toy. “They’re both Children of the Underworld, in a way. Zayn is the Son of Hades whilst Fjolnir is the Son of Hel. Both deities are the gods of Dead in their own pantheons. Together…”

“They can put Chaos down, wow, that’s a relief,” Louis smiles sweetly. _Too_ sweetly. “I thought we needed James to put the Chaos down.”

“Oh, you do,” James grins. “I am the Earth, simply put. I can entrap the Chaos back to the depths of Tartarus so that he can never rise again.”

“And I thought today was me day off,” Niall grumbles.

-

“I’d say we give couple more weeks before the Plan starts,” Niall tells his partner in crime. Literally. “Brad, we need to finalise the Plan to raise Noir.”

“We’ve been planning this for years, Niall,” Brad sounds frustrated. “You told me you’ll lend me your powers so that we can start a new world in His name!”

“But I need more time with Fjolnir,” Niall doesn’t care how broken he sounds. “He needs someone who loved him with all his heart.”

“You never wanted a soulmate in your first life, I remember that,” Brad smirks, making him look so much like the first Destroyer. “Gods, I hate how you’re reborn as Hroptr in this life.”

“My family had a long line of Slayers,” Niall sighs. “I didn’t know I’d be the Harbinger as well. To us, the Harbinger was just a myth.”

“Well, the Fey never wanted a Slayer, neither a Destroyer, nor a Harbinger,” Brad cups Niall’s cheeks, forcing the slightly taller of the two to look into his eyes. “You have twelve days.”

-

“Niallllll.”

“Dear sweet Loki.”

“Ni _all_.”

“If I blew you, would that shut you up?”

Harry giggles and nods his yes. Niall rolls his eyes and rolls the boxers down Harry’s calves. He’s already hard and leaking, cock curved up. Niall tugs at the middle of the shaft, garnering loud moans from his soulmate. He chuckles and scoops the pre, bringing it up to his lips and tasting the mint flavour. He dips his head down and kitten licks at the tip like it’s his meal. He laps his way down the shaft, tonguing at the thickest vein on the underside. He takes the sac between his lips and suckles on the straining part, moaning against the sensitive skin. Harry growls and lets Niall take his own pace. Niall giggles as he kisses his way up north to the tip, and without much warnings, he impales his mouth on the big cock. He chokes as the tip hits the very back of his throat but he nulls his gag reflex and manages to fit all of Harry in his small mouth. It’s exhilarating, being dominated by the love of his life as he keeps repeating. Harry isn’t gentle and Niall is okay with that, loves being manhandled. He chokes on the fluids, feeling the dribbles of spittle and pre running down his chin. Harry growls in a demonic way before he comes in spurts, a rare thing since demons don’t usually release his seeds during non-penetrative sex.

“I love you,” Harry giggles in an adorable way. “So much.”

“I love you too.” _I’m sorry_.

-

“They’re clueless,” the blazing faerie laughs. “You did well, Cold One.”

“So did you, my heartless ember.”

-

“This is a bad idea,” James tells Louis. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“I know Zayn, and you know Brad,” Louis huffs, a stream of icicles spewed from his mouth. “Both Zayn and Brad are dodgy and so’s Niall.”

“Well, the Harbinger and the Destroyer aren’t titled thus for nothing,” James rolls his eyes. “But yeah, Brad smells like Niall whenever he returns.”

“Did you read the scroll where it says the Harbinger and the Destroyer used to be lovers in their first incarnations?”

“Yeah?”

“ _What if history is repeating itself?”_

-

Zayn sighs as yet another meeting is issued. The members are the same — Louis, James, Brad, Fjolnir, Niall and he himself.

“This is ridiculous,” Louis chirps, his head rested atop Zayn’s shoulder. “The Chaos is stirring and I already told you, he’s going to need the Harbinger and the Destroyer for that.”

“You fools,” Brad laughs in a dark way none of the people in the room is used to. “You actually thought you could trust us? Especially you, Fjolnir. You were alive when the first Destroyer and Harbinger were around.”

“Don’t–”

The room is unusually cold and even Louis is shivering, which is saying a lot. Hell, Fjolnir is shivering too. Brad’s eyes are darkest shade of grey possible and Niall has wings.

Wait, _wings?_

“Silly creatures,” Niall coos, resuming his original form. Shite, the Slayer has more power than his predecessors! “You don’t know why I became a Slayer, did you? Brad, we did a great job at keeping this. Louis, we want to thank you for awakening the Chaos in the first place.”

The ancient words are eerie, shadows coalescing as the ritual drags on. It’s not like Zayn could do anything, like rest of the people there. They were caged by tendrils of Darkness, frozen in place. Across the table, he shared a look with Fjolnir.

“O Great Darkness, hear me,” Brad chants, his wings spread wide, a perfect harmony of frosty grey and leafy green. “I am your first child, your son, Bruno di Nykta. I hearby raise you from your prison with my consort, Niall the Slayer. We gather here for you revival, your new rule. We call you here, Noir of Darkness!”

 

The entire hall shakes from the force of the Essence being released, freeing the winged beings from their imprisonment. Zayn laughs, startling the other people in the room.

“Gods, I missed this,” he flicks his wrist, testing his strength that has been renewed. “Thank you for unlocking my full powers, little one.”

“ _Di immortales,”_ Louis curses, his eyes wide. “You are Noir?”

“Oh, Liam freed me a long time ago,” Zayn snaps his fingers, bringing his accolades to him. “With your powers, you couldn’t even detect I was your Master, hm?”

“Our plan worked,” Fjolnir smirks, a magnitude of hurt striking through Niall’s crystalline blue eyes. “By raising Noir, the Chaos will fully rise to his old glory.”

“Harry?” Niall’s eyes are brimmed with unshed tears, his voice strained. “You’re part of this?”

“Didn’t I tell you a story of the gods Noir and Kolasi?” Fjolnir’s shape changes until he’s a tall blond with striking grey-violet eyes, his wings as dark as the starless night sky. “Kolasi was the primal god of Shadows and you can see what happened.”

“You two were playing a game from the start,” Brad guesses, his wings fluttering. “You wanted the Harbinger and the Destroyer to raise you so that Darkness wins.”

“I wasn’t expecting our little Niall to be the Slayer,” Fjolnir shrugs. “Gods, I missed being in my original form.”

Zayn has been in his original form, since the first incarnation of Liam — _Nathaniel_ — was smart enough to realise Zayn wasn’t a Flame faerie.

“Darkness sways everyone,” Zayn repeats Louis’ semantics.

 

Then everything goes black.

-

_Raise Noir and Kolasi from their imprisonment: Check._

_Suddenly be caged by darkness: Check._

_Be clueless after starting the Apocalypse: Check._

Niall hasn’t a clue what the fuck is happening and judging by Zayn — Noir? — and Harry cursing in Norse, nor do they.

“This wasn’t part of the plan, Chaos!” Zayn is hissing at the nothingness. “You were supposed to be our ally!”

“ _Foolish one_ ,” two words and Niall is already scared. “ _You think I would stoop that low?_ ”

The lighting goes back to normal and everyone’s jaw drops to the floor.

“Liam?” Niall is the first to find his voice again. “What are you even –”

“I am Chaos Incarnated,” a dark smile that doesn’t quite fit the warlock spreads across his face. “Didn’t you think it was weird that I was willingly helping the Slayer, or freed the _kryodi_? Niall, you really a innocent.”

“My lord,” Zayn drops to one knee instantly. “I am honoured to meet you.”

“Rise,” Liam flicks his wrist and Zayn is suspended mid-air. “I hate you the most, _Noir_ , for taking your time in planning out my return. Really, you had to go to a fucking Phoebetor for this? I had to rely on a whimsical _faerie_ for my return. And you,” Liam raises his palm and Fjolnir curses. “You were freed by _me_ and didn’t know I was Chaos?”

“My love,” a woman’s voice startles everyone. “You’re awfully soft.”

“Kjalara,” Harry hisses at his sister. “You were part of this?”

“I freed the _nykti_ for a reason, darling _brathair_.”

Harry’s reaction is instant. Fury must have fuelled his powers because he manages to free himself from the grip of Liam and he rips his sister’s heart out. Kjalara cackles before she turns to dust.

“I must thank you for ridding of her,” Liam grins. “She was getting too tiresome.”

Harry growls before he lunges at Liam, talons first. The most primordial force in the universe just laughs, flinging Harry away from him with a flick of his finger.

“Such old tactics. At least Noir knows not to rebel,” Liam muses. “I give you one last chance to submit yourself to me, Kolasi.”

Harry bites his lip before falling down on his knee.

-

**Epilogue**

“What next?” The little faerie girl asks his father. “Tell me!”

“Alas, the force of Darkness was too much,” James replies, a grin tugging at his lips. “So the Great Earth King used every last bit of his powers to entrap the primordial. He was greatly exhausted after his work, his powers completely drained. He went to sleep for unmentioned millennia before his consort, his beloved, awoke him with a kiss one his lips.”

It has been five thousand years since Brad and Niall attempted to bring Chaos back and failed. James had to trap Zayn, Fjolnir and Liam back to their prison in Tartarus.

Brad giggles as he returns to the chamber.

“Our baby girl loves to hear stories, doesn’t she?” He presses his lips to James’. “Just like you, my king.”

“I love you.”

 

**_The end_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH.


End file.
